Captured in Her Eyes
by Hatake Aria
Summary: Karena bagi Uchiha Sasuke, ini bukan hanya sekedar menepati janjinya pada sang sahabat, karena pada dasarnya Ia memang telah jatuh cinta pada wanita bersurai pirang tersebut saat pertama kali Ia melihatnya. (Warn : FemNaruto) Cover is not mine
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to : Mashashi Kishimoto

Story belong to : Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Captured in Her Eyes**

.

.

 **Janji Seorang Sahabat**

.

.

.

Pesisir Jepang, Desember 1941.

Mayor Uchiha Sasuke, begitulah yang tertera pada papan nama yang terletak diatas meja kayu berwarna mahogany tersebut. Tampak duduk seorang pria bersurai raven tengah sibuk membaca lembar demi lembar laporan yang menumpuk diatas mejanya.

Diluar ruangannya, tampak Suigetsu yang mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan sang Mayor, terlihat jelas keraguan diparasnya saat perlahan jemarinya menyentuh permukaan pintu kayu tersebut.

Hahhh,

Suigetsu menghela nafasnya kasar, Ia sangat tahu pasti, kabar yang dibawanya ini bukanlah kabar yang ingin di dengar oleh atasannya tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini perang, setiap harinya pasti akan ada kabar, baik itu menggembirakan atau menyedihkan menanti mereka.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari arah luar.

"Masuk"

Suigetsu perlahan membuka pintu kayu tersebut sesaat setelah mendengar persetujuan dari sang penghuni ruangan.

"Lapor, Letnan Suigetsu izin menghadap" ujar Suigetsu seraya memberikan penghormatan pada sang Mayor.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tanda menerima penghormatan dari Suigetsu.

"Ada berita apa yang membawamu datang menghadapku diwaktu sepagi ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya merapikan dokumen yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Suigetsu sedikit memejamkan matanya, sungguh Ia sebenarnya tidak sanggup untuk memberitahu berita yang dibawanya ini kepada pria yang sedang duduk dihadapannya ini.

"Kuharap itu bukan berita buruk, Letnan"

Sasuke mengeratkan kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk menguatkan diri menghadapi berita apapun yang akan disampaikan oleh bawahannya ini. Ia sangat tahu, jika Suigetsu telah bersikap seperti ini, pastilah Letnan-nya yang satu ini membawa kabar duka. Ia sadar dirinya hidup di masa peperangan, dimana bayang-bayang kematian selalu menghantui hidup mereka. Tapi, bolehkah Ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Lapor, Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Armada Laut Kita telah berhasil menaklukkan Pearl Harbour, kemenangan mutlak ditangan Jepang"

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, perlahan ketegangan di bahunya sedikit mengendur.

Ia memejamkan sebentar matanya, walau berita yang terdengar sangat menggembirakan, entah mengapa Ia merasa kemenangan ini hanya sebagai awal dari malapetaka panjang yang akan menimpa Jepang. Sedari awal Ia sudah tidak setuju dengan rencana para petingginya untuk menginvasi Pearl Harbour, memusuhi negara Sekutu seperti Amerika bukanlah hal yang bagus. Namun karena Jepang merasa didukung oleh dua negara aliansi yang kuat, akhirnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi memutuskan untuk menaklukkan Pearl Harbour.

"Syukurlah, semua ini sudah berakhir, apa itu artinya seluruh armada yang berada di sana akan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Ya, dari laporan yang Saya terima mereka akan kembali ke Jepang dalam beberapa hari kedepan"

Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya, sungguh Ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini, Ini adalah perang terbesar kedua dalam hidupnya. Walau Ia tidak harus ikut serta ke Pearl Harbour dan harus cukup puas berada di Kapal Pertahanan, tetapi Ia sangat bangga atas keberhasilan rekan-rekannya yang ditugaskan ke Pearl Harbour. Tanpa disadarainya bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia kemudian kembali melirik kearah sang Letnan yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Letnan? Misi selesai, dan Kita harus berterimakasih pada armada laut dan udara Kita, akhirnya mereka bisa melumpuhkan teritori administrasi Amerika tersebut, seluruh pasukan Kita yang berada di sana akan segera kembali ke Jepang, apa Kau tidak bahagia bisa kembali bertemu dengan keluarga mu?" Sasuke sedikit memicingkan matanya menatap sang bawahan, Ia tahu salah satu saudara kandung Suigetsu bergabung dalam 'Barisan Kapal Tempur' di Pearl Harbour.

Suigetsu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, irisnya langsung bertatapan dengan oniks kelam milik sang Mayor.

"Sudah pasti Saya bahagia, akhirnya Kakak Saya bisa kembali pulang ke Jepang Mayor, tapi ada satu berita lagi yang belum Saya sampaikan kepada Anda Mayor"

Suigetsu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, Ia dapat melihat raut wajah sang Mayor yang berubah tegang seraya menatap dirinya.

"Saya mendapat berita dari Laksamana Hatake Kakashi, bahwa kapal selam yang membawa Mayor Shimura Sai tenggelam akibat serangan bom oleh Armada Amerika Serikat, dan tidak ada yang selamat"

Suigetsu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, Ia tidak sanggup menatap oniks kelam Uchiha Sasuke, Ia tahu betul siapa itu Mayor Shimura Sai, pria dengan wajah yang sedikit mirip dengan atasannya ini merupakan sahabat baik sang Mayor.

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda denganku Letnan, Mayor Shimura Sai tidak seharusnya berada didalam Kapal Selam, bukannya seharusnya Ia berada di Akagi _(Kapal Induk Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang)_ bersama Laksamana Hatake" Sasuke tertawa hambar, rasanya Ia ingin Suigetsu mengatakan bahwa semua yang baru saja diucapkannya adalah candaan.

Suigetsu dapat melihat kedua oniks atasannya yang sedikit berair, Ia tahu atasannya ini belum bisa menerima berita kematian sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Mayor.."

"Pergilah, dan terima kasih telah memberitahu ku informasi ini"

Sasuke sadar, bawahannya tidak sedang bercanda saat ini.

Suigetsu sedikit membungkukkan badannya, kemudian perlahan Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sang atasan.

Sasuke langsung terduduk lemas sesaat setelah Suigetsu menutup pintu ruangannya. Jemarinya menjambak pelan surai ravennya.

Ia kembali menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Sai …" suaranya terdengar begitu lirih saat menggumamkan nama sang sahabat.

"Apa yang harus Aku katakan padanya?"

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Laksamana Hatake Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat yang di dihadiri seluruh Perwira Tinggi gabungan Angkatan Darat, Angkatan Udara, dan Agkatan Laut serta para Pejabat Tinggi di Kementrian. Pria bersurai perak yang menjadi atasannya sekaligus Pelatihnya saat berada di Kamp militer, di awal Ia dan Sai mengikuti pelatihan dasar militer.

Kakashi segera berpamitan kepada rekan-rekannya sesama Perwira Tinggi, saat Ia sadar semenjak Ia keluar dari ruang rapat tersebut, sepasang oniks tengah mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

Sasuke segera menghampiri sang Laksamana setelah dipastikannya pria bersurai perak tersebut telah sendirian.

"Ah, Mayor Sasuke"

Bugh,

Bukannya memberi penghormatan atau membalas sapaan sang Laksamana, Sasuke malah menghadiahi sang atasan dengan pukulan tepat diwajahnya.

Kakashi mengerjabkan kedua bola matanya beberapa kali, salah satu tangannya refleks memegang rahang kirinya yang dipukul keras oleh sang bawahan.

"Kau .." Sasuke menarik kerah seragam Kakashi.

"Bukannya seharusnya Sai berada di Akagi bersamamu? Kenapa Kau malah menyuruhnya meninggalkan Akagi dan berada di Kapal Selam itu? Kau memang sengaja ingin membunuhnya?"

Kakashi berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di kerah seragamnya, Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke yang terkadang diluar etika, Sasuke bukan hanya bawahan, murid didiknya, namun Ia juga merupakan adik dari almarhum sahabat karibnya, Uchiha Itachi, yang juga meninggal dalam perang. Maka dari itu, Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tindakan si bungsu Uchiha ini yang terkadang seenaknya sendiri pada dirinya yang jelas-jelas adalah atasannya.

"Kau ingat, ini perang, seharusnya kabar seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baru bagimu"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, Ia tentu tahu ini perang.

"Yang kupertanyakan adalah, kenapa bisa Sai yang seharusnya berada di Akagi malah berada di kapal selam?"

"Jadi, apa tidak masalah bagimu jika yang mati itu adalah orang lain? Orang lain itu juga punya keluarga Sasuke, dan mungkin keluarganya juga akan mempertanyakan hal yang sama sepertimu padaku, dan Kau pikir hanya Kau yang bersedih karena kehilangan Sai?"

Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, perlahan ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Setiap saat Aku harus mendengar berita bahwa beberapa awak Kapal ku harus tewas di medan perang, melihat dari atas Akagi kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi akibat serangan bom yang saling Kita lontarkan, kalau Aku boleh memilih, Aku juga tidak ingin terlahir di zaman ini"

Kakashi menghela nafasnya pelan, Ia menatap raut wajah Sasuke yang perlahan berubah.

"Sai sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan salah satu awak di kapal selam tersebut, Ia bersikeras menggantikan salah satu awak kapal selam tersebut yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak.

"Kau pikir Aku mau mengorbankan anak didik kesayanganku? Tapi saat Dia mengatakan Ia ingin menggantikan bawahannya karena Ia tahu bawahannya sedang sakit dan terlebih bawahannya tersebut baru saja menikah, jadi Aku setuju dengan keputusannya, Kita tidak pernah menyangka kapal selam yang dibawanya akan menjadi sasaran bom saat itu"

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, Ia perlahan menghela nafasnya.

Ya, begitulah Shimura Sai, pria yang selalu saja mendahulukan kebahagian orang lain, tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh" gumamnya kemudian.

"Bukannya Dia juga baru menikah, dan bukannya Dia juga tengah menantikan kelahiran anak pertamanya"

Ekspresi diwajah Kakashi berubah seketika.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, Ia mendengus pelan, bagaimana bisa atasannya ini tidak tahu.

"Laksamana Hatake Kakashi, Mayor kesayanganmu itu juga baru menikah, dan saat ini Istrinya juga tengah hamil tua, Keduanya tengah menantikan kelahiran anak pertama mereka" sarkasnya pada sang atasan.

Kakashi refleks meremas surai peraknya, bagaimana bisa Ia tidak tahu hal ini, Atasan seperti apa dirinya, bahkan istri bawahan sekaligus anak didiknya itu tengah hamil tua Ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus Kita lakukan sekarang"

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar, perlahan Ia turun dari mobil dinasnya, tepat didepan kediaman bertuliskan 'Shimura' pada papan disamping sebuah pintu kayu. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya kasar, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Seharusnya ini adalah tugas Laksamana Hatake Kakashi selaku atasan langsung dari Sai untuk menyampaikan berita duka ini, namun karena suatu hal, Ia terpaksa diminta untuk memberikan kabar duka ini pada keluarga Shimura, dan jujur Ia sama sekali tidak suka menjadi pembawa berita duka untuk keluarga dari mereka yang meninggal dalam peperangan.

Ia jadi teringat saat dirinya ditugaskan untuk memberi kabar kematian bawahannya ke keluarganya pada saat setelah usai Perang Tiongkok beberapa tahun lalu. Ia sendiri hampir menitikkan airmata saat melihat begitu terpuruknya istri dan anak-anak dari prajuritnya yang tewas di medan perang tersebut. Sungguh itu merupakan beban moral saat Kau sebagai atasan terlihat sehat walafiat mengabarkan bahwa bawahan mu telah mangkat pada keluarganya.

Haahh,

Lagi, Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar. Perlahan tangannya terangkat mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya.

Tok, tok.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah tersebut.

Tok, tok.

Sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut. Masih belum ada jawaban, mungkin penghuni rumah ini sedang tidak ada dirumah pikirnya. Hampir saja Sasuke membalikkan badannya hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut, namun Ia urungkan saat samar-samar pendengarannya menangkap suara lembut seorang wanita dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"Iya, sebentar"

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara derap langkah yang mendekat kearahnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu kayu dihadapannya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampakkan seorang wanita bersurai pirang dengan iris sebiru langit menatap lurus kearahnya. Wanita yang sangat cantik dalam balutan kimono sederhana dengan warna senada dengan surainya yang indah.

Wanita dihadapannya tampak sedikit bingung menatap dirinya, wajar saja karena ini adalah pertama kalinya wanita tersebut bertemu dengan dirinya, tapi tidak dengan Uchiha Sasuke, ini adalah kali keduanya Ia bertemu dengan wanita bersurai pirang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Naruto mengamati pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini, Uchiha Sasuke mendatangi kediamannya dengan seragam militernya yang lengkap dengan semua atributnya. Ia melirik tanda bintang yang tersemat di bahu sang pria, ah .. pria didepannya ini berpangkat sama dengan sang suami, ya .. Shimura Sai adalah pria yang telah menjadi suaminya selama hampir 2 tahun belakangan ini. Tapi ada satu keanehan, untuk apa seorang perwira tinggi Angkatan Laut berkunjung ke kediamannya.

"Maaf, mungkin kedatangan Saya mengagetkan Anda, tapi bolehkan Saya masuk?" Sasuke mencoba tersenyum kearah Naruto, Ia tahu wanita dihadapannya ini tampaknya sedikit tidak nyaman atas kehadirannya.

"Ah, maafkan ketidaksopanan Saya, silahkan masuk" Naruto segera tersadar dari lamunannya, Ia kemudian berjalan pelan memandu Sasuke menuju ruang tamu rumahnya.

Sasuke segera mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, sesaat setelah Naruto mempersilahkannya. Ia menatap sekeliling rumah milik sang sahabat, Sai benar-benar menggabungkan unsur barat dan timur untuk kediamannya yang cukup besar ini.

Naruto perlahan ikut duduk setelah menyuruh Ayame membuatkan secangkir ocha untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kesusahan saat hendak mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dihadapannya. Oniks kelamnya menatap perut Naruto yang tampak besar, sangat wajar jika wanita dihadapannya ini sedikit kesusahan saat hendak duduk dengan perut sebesar itu.

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

Kedua sapphire Naruto langsung melebar seketika, Ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu yang akan keluar dari pria yang baru saja ditemuinya ini. Perlahan Ia melirik perutnya yang besar seraya mengelusnya secara perlahan. Ia tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan didalam dirinya kini tumbuh seorang malaikat kecil buah cintanya dengan sang suami, Shimura Sai.

"Ini sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perut besarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, namun perlahan senyumnya menghilang saat dirinya teringat akan tujuan utamanya datang kerumah ini.

"Mungkin Anda bertanya siapa Saya, jadi Saya akan memperkenalkan diri, nama Saya Uchiha Sasuke, Saya adalah sahabat suami Anda, Shimura Sai"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, kedua sapphire nya tampak berbinar saat menatap Sasuke.

"Ah, jadi Anda yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Sai-kun sering membicarakan tentang anda Uchiha-san, senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda" ujarnya seraya tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas senyumannya, tampaknya dirinya tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih detail lagi tentang dirinya. Namun dirinya cukup terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata Sai sering membicarakan tentangnya pada wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Ah, iya Saya sampai lupa, ada hal apa Anda berkunjung ke kediaman ini, jika Anda mencari suami Saya, maka mohon maaf jika Anda harus kecewa karena suami Saya belum kembali dari tugas, padahal dari kabar yang Saya dengar bukannya perang telah usai, mungkin beberapa hari kedepan Sai-kun baru kembali ke Jepang"

Naruto menatap figura suaminya yang terletak diatas meja disamping kursinya.

"Sebenarnya Aku ingin menyambutnya di pelabuhan, namun dengan kondisi seperti sekarang ini rasanya sedikit tidak mungkin" Ia tersenyum menatap figura sang suami, Ia benar-benar merindukan suaminya, sudah 5 bulan Ia tidak bertemu dengan sang suami, dirinya bahkan harus melewati trisemester keduanya tanpa kehadiran sang suami.

Perasaan bersalah langsung menghinggapi diri Uchiha Sasuke.

"Shimura-san, sebenarnya kedatangan Saya kemari untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada Anda, sebenarnya .." sungguh, lidah Sasuke mendadak kelu.

Naruto mengalihkan kedua sapphire nya dari figura sang suami, Ia menatap oniks kelam Sasuke, mendadak sebuah perasaan tidak enak menghampiri dirinya, apalagi saat sapphire nya menangkap gestur Sasuke yang tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa Uchiha-san?" bibir Naruto tampak bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Sasuke menatap iba istri sahabatnya tersebut, tampaknya wanita dihadapannya ini sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Sebenarnya, Sai, suami Anda .."

"Tidak, suamiku masih baik-baik saja, Ia berjanji akan segera pulang, Sai-kun tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya, Ia pasti akan segera pulang" Naruto menutup kedua telinganya, Ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Shimura-san .."

"Kumohon Uchiha-san, kumohon katakan bahwa suamiku baik-baik saja" suara Naruto terdengar bergetar menahan tangis yang hampir keluar.

Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Naruto saat ini, wanita dihadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat sangat rapuh. Sesaat kemudian dirinya mendengar suara tangis Naruto diringi dengan suara lirih yang menggumamkan nama sang sahabat terus-menerus.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap nanar figura sang suami yang diletakkan berjejer dengan figura dari prajurit-parjurit lainnya yang gugur dalam invasi Pearl Harbour tersebut. Lelehan airmata masih terus membasahi kedua pipinya, Bahkan jika bukan karena Ayame yang berada disampingnya, mungkin dirinya tidak akan sanggup untuk berdiri saat ini.

Dengan dibantu Ayame, dirinya datang menghadiri upacara penghormatan untuk para prajurit yang telah gugur. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri, tampaknya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Ia meletakkan setangkai bunga matahari didepan figura sang suami, bunga yang sangat disukai sang suami semasa Ia hidup. Naruto tersenyum getir, bahkan Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya melihat jasad sang suami, tidak ada makam yang bisa dikunjunginya saat dirinya merindukan sang suami, Ia masih tidak percaya Tuhan benar-benar telah mengambil Sai dari kehidupannya. Mengambil kembali orang-orang yang dikasihinya dari kehidupannya.

"Nyonya .."

Ayame menatap khawatir kearah Naruto.

"Dia berjanji akan kembali, Dia berjanji akan menemaniku saat Aku melahirkan, Dia .."

Naruto kembali menitikkan airmatanya.

"Dia bahkan belum sempat memilihkan nama untuk anak Kami"

Ayame kembali menatap sang majikan, suara majikannya terdengar sangat lirih, kedua tangannya masih setia menopang tubuh sang majikan, takut majikan nya kembali pingsan seperti kemarin siang sesaat setelah kepergian Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sedari tadi sepasang oniks kelam milik Uchiha Sasuke terus memperhatikan dirinya dari kejauhan.

Sasuke menatap sendu kearah wanita bersurai pirang yang tengah berdiri didepan figura sang sahabat. Ia jadi teringat percakapan terakhirnya dengan sang sahabat sebelum kepergian mereka menuju Peal Harbour sebulan yang lalu, dimana Sasuke ditugaskan untuk tetap berapa di Kapal Pertahanan di pesisir Jepang.

.

 _Haahh,_

 _Sasuke menatap Sai yang menghela nafasnya kasar._

" _Berhentilah menghela nafasmu seperti itu, Kau tahu ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam kurun waktu 30 menit ini"_

 _Sai menatap kesal kearah Sasuke._

" _Kau bukan prajurit baru yang pertama kali ikut dalam perang, setidaknya malu lah pada lencana yang melekat diseragammu" sarkas Sasuke kembali._

" _Bukan itu masalahnya, hanya saja, Kau tahu kan, Naruto sedang hamil, sudah pasti Aku sedikit berat untuk meninggalkannya"_

 _Sai memalingkan wajahnya menatap sang sahabat._

" _Ah, Kau itu belum menikah Sasuke, jadi Kau tidak akan bisa paham bagaimana perasaanku, usia kandungan Naruto itu baru 3 bulan, sedangkan Kau tahu sendiri kan, Aku tidak pernah tahu kapan Aku baru bisa kembali, Aku benar-benar ingin berada disampingnya saat Ia melahirkan anakku"_

" _Kalau begitu, Kita bisa menghadap Laksamana Hatake, Aku akan memintanya untuk mengganti posisi Kita, Aku yang akan ikut ke Pearl Harbour nantinya"_

 _Sai mendecih pelan mendengar ide Sasuke._

" _Tidak mungkin, Kau tetaplah tinggal disini, Kita tidak bisa menolak perintah"_

" _Kalau begitu, Kau harus memenangkan perang kali ini sebelum istrimu melahirkan"_

 _Sai menatap Sasuke yang tampak sangat optimis, bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Sasuke sekalipun Sai tidak pernah melihat wajah pesimis Sasuke._

" _Kau selalu optimis seperti biasa" ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil._

" _Kau harus percaya misi ini akan berhasil, dan Kau akan segera kembali. Kau tidak seperti ini saat Kita ditugaskan ke Tiongkok seperti waktu lalu, apa karena tidak ada Naruto yang mengantarmu seperti waktu itu"_

 _Sai sedikit memicingkan matanya menatap Sasuke._

" _Kau melihatnya?"_

 _Sasuke mendengus pelan._

" _Ya, Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah bodohmu yang terlihat sangat bahagia ketika Dia mengantarmu dipelabuhan saat itu"_

" _Hahahaha, jadi Kau sudah melihat wajah Naruto-ku?" Sai tertawa kecil._

" _Ahh, jadi tidak rahasia lagi, Sasuke sudah melihat wajah malaikatku, bagaimana, Dia sangat cantik bukan?"_

 _Sasuke segera memalingkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sai yang seolah mengintrogasi dirinya, kalau dirinya boleh jujur memang wanita bersurai pirang yang dilihatnya saat itu benar-benar sangat, cantik._

 _Sai hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat reaksi dari sahabat dekatnya ini. Namun perlahan tawanya terhenti._

" _Sasuke, maukah Kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"_

 _Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sai._

" _Jika Aku tidak kembali, tolong jaga Naruto untukku" Sai tersenyum kecil seraya menatap Sasuke._

" _Kau sudah berniat untuk mati, bodoh" Sasuke memukul pelan kepala sang sahabat, bersyukur saat ini mereka hanya berdua, jika tidak, mungkin akan sangat memalukan melihat 2 perwira tinggi bertingkah layaknya remaja._

" _Yah Sasuke, Kau benar-benar merusak momen" Sai memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit akibat pukulan Sasuke._

" _Kan Aku bilang 'jika aku tidak kembali', bukan berarti Aku akan mati, bodoh"_

" _Ah, terserah" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan._

" _Tapi Aku benar-benar serius Sasuke, jika Aku benar-benar tidak kembali .." Sai memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, Ia kemudian menatap serius oniks kelam milik Sasuke._

" _Kumohon, jaga Naruto untukku"_

.

" _Kumohon, jaga Naruto untukku"_

Kata-kata milik Sai kembali terngiang ditelinga Sasuke, oniks kelamnya kembali menatap wanita bersurai pirang yang masih setia berdiri di depan figura sang sahabat.

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang disana Sai, Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Buat yang udah pernah baca dulu di FFN, mungkin bisa baca ulang kembali, karena cerita nya banyak yang Aku revisi.

Untuk pertama kali ambil tema WW (reader : Ya iyalah, secara FF elu juga baru sedikit, haha)

Baca FF ini mungkin jadi serasa belajar sejarah, karena pengennya setiap fic yang Aku buat tidak se-mainstream mungkin, tapi yah .. pendapat para reader juga sih, kali aja minna beranggapan fic Aku mainstream.

Yang pasti, fic ini nggak akan hiatus lagi kok, kerangka ceritanya udah komplit, lagi on progress, dan janji deh nggak sampe lama fic ini selesai.

Haha,

Okay deh sekian, mind to review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters belong to : Mashashi Kishimoto

Story belong to : Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Captured in Her Eyes**

.

.

 **Persahabatan Antara 2 Pria**

.

.

.

Agustus 1933, Kamp Pelatihan Militer

"Hei Shimura-san, Kau benar-benar hebat, Kau bisa membidik nya dengan tepat walau dengan jarak sejauh ini" ujar salah seorang pria sembari menepuk pundak Sai.

"Ya, ya, bahkan Kau telah mengalahkan rekor sang Uchiha" ujar pria yang satunya lagi seraya menunjuk pemuda bersurai raven yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Haahh, padahal kalian masih anak baru, tapi bakat kalian luar biasa, yah wajar saja cucu dari Laksamana Shimura Danzo dan anak bungsu dari Menteri Angkatan Darat Uchiha Fugaku benar-benar luar biasa"

Sai yang dipuji hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum segarisnya pada dua pria tersebut.

Duarr ..

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar di lapangan tempat latihan tersebut, refleks ketiga nya menoleh ke arah suara, yang tak lain adalah suara tembakan milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sugoi, Shimura-san lihat, si Uchiha itu baru saja mengalahkan rekormu"

"Yare yare, ternyata rekormu tidak bertahan sampai 5 menit" timpal pria yang satunya lagi.

Sai hanya tersenyum kecil, sungguh dirinya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencoba menjadi yang terhebat saat ini.

"Hei, Aku tidak sedang berusaha untuk menandingi nya" ujar Sai mengklarifikasi.

Sai menatap pria bersurai raven yang tengah fokus pada papan tembak yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Sayangnya meski dirinya hebat namun jika sikapnya yang terlalu dingin seperti itu membuat dirinya tidak memiliki teman. Haaahhh, apa karena Dia anak seorang Menteri makanya sifat nya jadi seperti itu? Tapi Aku cukup kaget juga, Uchiha Fugaku mengirim putra bungsunya untuk ikut wajib militer ini, padahal dengan kekuasaan Ayahnya Dia tidak harus ikut wajib militer ini, mungkin karena putra pertamanya sudah terlebih dulu terjun di dunia militer, makanya Ia juga ingin putra keduanya terjun di dunia militer juga"

"Hei, tidak baik berkata seperti itu, kupikir Uchiha-san bukan orang yang seperti itu" Sai mencoba berfikir positif.

"Mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri heh?" ujar pria yang bernama Shigure seraya menyeringai kecil ke arah Sai.

Sai menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kudengar Kau pindah barak mulai malam ini, dan sialnya lagi ranjangmu bersebelahan dengan si Uchiha itu bukan?" timpal Shigure seraya menepuk pundak Sai.

"Berisik, sudahlah lebih baik Aku kembali ke barak untuk memindahkan barang-barangku" ujar Sai seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya tersebut.

"Ya, hati-hati dengan tetangga barumu itu Shimura-san"

Sai hanya mendengus pelan menanggapi ejekan Shigure, dengan perlahan Ia berjalan menuju baraknya untuk merapikan barang-barang nya yang akan dipindahkan menuju barak yang baru.

.

Sai dengan telaten menyusun baju miliknya kedalam lemari disebelah ranjangnya. Sebenarnya Ia sangat tidak menyukai hal yang disebut berberes seperti ini, bayangkan saja Kau harus menyusun baju milikmu dengan ukuran dan panjang lipatan yang sama, susunannya harus simetris, sehingga mau tak mau Sai harus mengorbankan jatah tidurnya yang sebenarnya sangat sedikit untuk membereskan pakaiannya di lemari. Sial, inilah yang paling tidak disukainya dari pindah barak. Tapi membayangkan Komandanmu akan memeriksa lemarimu dan mengacaknya jika tidak rapi _plus_ kena hukuman dipermalukan didepan seluruh kompi membuat Sai sedikit bergidik ngeri, sembari menghela nafas Ia pun kembali merapikan pakaiannya.

Kriett,

Sai melirik pemuda pemilik ranjang disebelahnya yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah membuka lemarinya. Yang Ia tahu dari teman-temannya, mereka mengatakan bahwa pemuda bersurai raven ini sangat sedikit berbicara, dan Sai membenarkan hal tersebut. Ia telah bertemu dengannya sejak sore tadi, tapi sepatah katapun seperti 'hai' saja tidak keluar dari bibir sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Tampak Sasuke tengah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemarinya, yang membuat kedua manik kelam Sai bebas menjelajahi isi lemari milik bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Wow, bagaimana bisa pakaian milikmu benar-benar tersusun rapi" Sai sedikit membelalakkan kedua matanya, kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya untuk sang bungsu Uchiha bukan hanya sebatas basa-basi, tetapi karena benar adanya, pakaian milik Sasuke benar-benar tertata sangat rapi di dalam lemarinya.

Bukannya membalas pujian Sai, Sasuke hanya sedikit menolehkan kepalanya beberapa derajat sembari melirik Sai.

"Bisa Kau rapikan pakaian milikku juga?"

Dan pertanyaan Sai barusan telah sukses membuat sang bungsu Uchiha menolehkan kepalanya 90 derajat, sehingga oniks kelamnya bertatapan langsung dengan milik Sai.

"Hah?" dan itu adalah kata pertama Sasuke untuk seorang Shimura Sai.

"Hahaha, Aku hanya bercanda, tapi kalau Kau tidak keberatan Aku pasti dengan senang hati membiarkanmu merapikan pakaian milikku" Sai mencoba tertawa.

"Kau masih bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini? Seharusnya Kau diam saja dirumah dan membiarkan para pelayan Kakekmu melayanimu, Shimura-san"

Perkataan tajam dan dingin Sasuke sontak mengubah raut wajah Sai.

"Kau mengenalku?"

Sasuke mengehela nafasnya, kemudian jemarinya menunjuk sebuah papan nama disudut kanan lemari milik Sai yang tepat bersebelahan dengan miliknya.

"Aahh.." Sai hanya bisa membukakan mulutnya, benar saja, bagaimana Ia bisa lupa setiap lemari pasti akan diberi nama sesuai dengan nama pemiliknya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal pria disampingnya ini, tetapi begitu Ia membaca nama keluarga yang tertera di atas lemari tersebut barulah Ia menyadari bahwa ternyata tetangga barunya ini adalah cucu dari Laksamana Shimura Danzo yang terkenal itu. Ia sering mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut oleh sang Ayah.

"Dan Kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa seorang tuan muda sepertimu berada ditempat ini?"

Sasuke menatap tak suka kearah Sai, inilah hal yang paling tidak disukainya saat orang lain menyinggung keluarganya.

"Kupikir semenjak Aku menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di kamp ini, Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Menteri Angkatan Darat Uchiha Fugaku, Aku hanyalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, jadi jangan pernah bawa-bawa namanya disini"

Sontak adu mulut keduanya sedikit menarik perhatian beberapa orang didalam barak tersebut. Sadar dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi perhatian, Sai refleks mengendurkan sedikit bahu nya yang semula sempat tegang karena adu mulutnya dengan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Hei, sepertinya kita telah menarik perhatian orang-orang didalam barak ini"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya menatap orang-orang yang tengah menatap mereka berdua, refleks orang-orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya saat kedua oniks kelam milik Sasuke menatap mereka.

"Yah, Kau jangan mengintimidasi mereka, lihatlah mereka tampak ketakutan Kau tatap sepeti itu" ujar Sai seraya menepuk pelan kepala belakang Sasuke.

Sontak kelakuan Sai kembali menarik perhatian orang-orang di barak tersebut, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berani beragumen dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan sampai berani memukul kepalanya. Shimura Sai memang menakjubkan.

"Yaah, Kau" refleks Sasuke memegang belakang kepalanya yang tadi dipukul oleh Sai, tidak sakit memang, tapi ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seseorang yang berani memukul kepalanya.

Sai hanya tertawa kecil saat Sasuke menatap tajam dirinya.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik mulai sekarang yah, Uchiha Sasuke"

.

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti, hubungan keduanya semakin dekat, bahkan semua orang telah beranggapan bahwa keduanya merupakan saudara kembar yang akhirnya bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama berpisah, jika mengabaikan silsilah keluarga keduanya. Uciha Sasuke yang terkenal dinginpun akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi jika berada didekat Shimura Sai. Bahkan sampai di cap 'dimana ada Sasuke pasti disitu ada Sai'.

Tap .. tap ..

Terdengar suara derap langkah beraturan di sore hari itu, seperti biasa setiap sore para siswa melakukan lari sore mengelilingi kamp pelatihan tersebut. Tak jarang beberapa warga sipil yang tinggal di dekat kamp tersebut yang sebenarnya merupakan keluarga dari para tentara pelatih tersebut mencuri-curi pandang para pemuda yang sedang berlari berkelompok seraya bernyanyi.

Tampak Sai berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan, Sasuke melirik pria yang berlari disampingnya yang beberapa menit lalu telah berhenti bernyanyi.

"Sebentar lagi, rumah dengan pagar berwarna hijau, arah jam 10"

Refleks Sasuke menoleh ke kiri saat Sai berbisik kecil padanya. Tampak seorang gadis remaja mencuri-curi pandang kearah mereka.

"Kau melihatnya kan? Sudah seminggu belakangan ini Dia selalu berada didepan rumahnya setiap jadwal kita lari sore"

Sasuke sedikit memicingkan matanya, berusaha mencerna perkataan Sai.

Sai hanya mendengus pelan, bagaimana bisa seseorang sejenius Uchiha Sasuke bisa mendadak bodoh saat berhubungan dengan yang namanya wanita, hal inilah yang selalu menjadi tanda tanya dibenak Sai, sudah setengah tahun lebih keduanya berteman tak pernah sekalipun Ia mendengar Sasuke membicarakan tentang wanita, sedangkan dirinya jangan ditanya, bahkan disaat Sasuke tidak ingin mendengarkan ceritanya, Ia tetap menceritakan tentang gadis-gadis yang pernah mampir dikehidupannya, terutama tentang seorang gadis yang baru ditemuinya beberapa minggu lalu saat dirinya mengambil izin keluar.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka, atau pura-pura tidak peka? Gadis itu selalu memperhatikanmu" ujar Sai seraya berbisik kepada Sasuke, takut jika ketahuan mereka sedang mengobrol.

"Ada 31 orang dalam barisan ini, bagaimana bisa Kau menyimpulkan Dia memperhatikanku"

Sai memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kemarin saat Kau tidak ikut lari sore, Ia seperti kecarian seseorang, dari situ Aku menyimpulkan, orang yang diperhatikannya adalah Kau" ujar Sai seraya tersenyum jahil.

Kali ini Sasuke yang memutar kedua bola matanya bosan menanggapi ucapan Sai.

"Hei, respon lah sedikit, gadis ini manis juga, besok saat jam istirahat Aku bisa menemanimu kesana dan menjumpai Dia dan .."

"Dan setelah itu Kita ketahuan Kapten Hatake dan dihukum? Tidak, terima kasih" lanjut Sasuke memotong perkataan Sai.

"Tentu saja Kita melakukannya secara diam-diam, Kita akan dihukum hanya jika Kita ketahuan" ujar Sai seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berminat"

"Hei hei, jangan bilang Kau tidak tertarik dengan wanita" Sai sedikit memicingkan matanya menatap Sasuke yang berlari disampingnya.

"Tentu saja Aku tertarik bodoh!" tanpa sadar Sasuke sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Uchiha, Shimura, tambah 5 putaran lagi!"

Sasuke dan Sai refleks menatap Kapten Hatake Kakashi yang memimpin pleton mereka, awalnya Sai mengira karena posisi mereka yang berada di barisan paling belakang tidak akan ketahuan jika sedang mengobrol, namun salahkan saja Sasuke, karena suaranya lah akhirnya mereka berdua ketahuan sedang mengobrol didalam barisan.

"Siap Kapten!" ujar keduanya pasrah.

.

.

.

Sai menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk didepan barak mereka sembari membersihkan senjatanya. Kedua nya saat ini tengah mendapat giliran menjaga barak mereka untuk satu jam kedepan, sebelum nantinya mereka akan bergantian dengan 2 rekan mereka yang lain untuk berjaga di satu jam selanjutnya.

Sai ikut mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sasuke, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Ia berpatroli disekitar barak mereka, memastikan keadaan aman saat penjagaannya.

Haahh,

Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, membuat sepasang oniks disampingnya kini menatapnya.

"Terkadang Aku ingin terlahir bukan di masa peperangan seperti ini" keluhnya pelan, seraya menyandarkan dagunya dijung senapannya.

Refleks Sasuke menarik senjata milik Sai, membuat wajah pria itu jatuh kedepan.

"Yaah" protesnya kemudian.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, jangan bermain dengan senjatamu, bagaimana kalau tanpa Kau sadari jemarimu menarik pelatuk dan peluru itu menembus rahang bawahmu"

Sai kembali menarik senjatanya, perlahan Ia menjauhkan benda tersebut dari wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku takut saja"

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan menanggapi perkataan Sai.

"Hahh, Kapten Hatake itu, yang benar saja, sudah menghukum kita menambah 5 putaran, Ia masih juga menyuruh kita membersihkan semua barak sore ini, badanku benar-benar lelah" keluh Sai seraya memukul pelan kedua bahunya bergantian.

Ya, selain menambah lari 5 putaran, Kapten Hatake juga menghukum keduanya untuk membersihkan seluruh barak di sore hari itu, yang dalam waktu hampir 1 jam setengah baru dapat diselesaikan oleh 2 pria dengan surai senada tersebut.

"Itu gara-gara Kau yang mengajakku mengobrol saat lari sore tadi, seharusnya Aku yang mengeluh disini"

Sai hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan sang sahabat.

"Aku sampai lupa, percakapan Kita terhenti karena Kapten Hatake, Aku masih belum mendengar pendapatmu tentang gadis itu, bagaimana, apa Kau tertarik? Aku bisa menemanimu nanti untuk bertemu dengannya"

Sai memicingkan matanya tatkala melihat Sasuke yang tak kunjung memberi respon pada perkataannya barusan, sahabatnya itu tampak masih setia memainkan senjata yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Hei" ujarnya seraya menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Sai memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kau tahu apa yang tengah Aku bicarakan Sasuke, atau jangan-jangan benar kata mereka kalau Kau seorang gay?"

"Yaahh"

Kali ini Sasuke memberi atensi penuh pada pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Habisnya, Kau memperlakukan perempuan layaknya mereka sebuah batu, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kelenjar bawah otakmu, seharusnya pria akan bereaksi melihat seorang gadis cantik yang jelas-jelas tampak menaruh hati padanya"

"Kau tahu Aku datang ke kamp ini untuk berlatih, bukan untuk mencari wanita, bukannya Kau sendiri sadar, Kita hidup di zaman peperangan"

Sai menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Bukan berarti Kau tidak dibenarkan untuk menikmati hidupmu juga kan, Sasuke"

Sai menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, Ia perlahan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, Kau terobsesi ingin mengungguli kakakmu, Ia sudah mendapat pangkat tinggi diusianya yang masih muda, namun bukan berarti Kau merelakan dirimu untuk tidak menikmati kehidupan muda mu, Kita hidup cuma sekali"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari sang sahabat.

"Karena Kita cuma hidup satu kali, Aku ingin semuanya sempurna"

Sai mendecih pelan, untuk hal ini Ia sedikit berbeda pendapat dengan sang sahabat.

"Hei, Kau mau mendengar ceritaku saat beberapa minggu lalu Aku izin keluar"

Sasuke melirik Sai sembari kedua tangannya masih setia memainkan senjata yang dipegangnya.

"Kau sudah menceritakannya minggu lalu padaku"

Sai kembali mendecih.

"Tapi Aku belum bercerita secara detil padamu"

Sai terdiam sesaat.

"Kau ingat saat itu Aku bercerita kalau Kakek memintaku untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan salah satu perwakilan Jerman yang datang ke Jepang beberapa waktu lalu"

"Hm, sepertinya Kita benar-benar serius beraliansi dengan mereka" timpal Sasuke.

Sai mengangguk pelan.

"Tampaknya aliansi dengan mereka bukan hanya sekedar wacana lagi, tapi sayang, Kakek tidak banyak bercerita padaku tentang hasil pertemuannya, ah, mungkin Kau bisa bertanya juga pada Ayahmu nanti"

Jemari Sasuke terhenti tatkala mendengar nama sang Ayah disebut, dan hal tersebut tak luput dari pengamatan seorang Shimura Sai.

"Ah lupakan, Kau tahu, ada yang menarik perhatianku saat itu" Sai mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya, Ia tahu dari cerita sang sahabat bagaimana hubungan kedua Ayah dan Anak tersebut.

"Salah satu perwakilan Jerman itu datang membawa anak perempuannya, astaga, Kau mau tahu Sasuke, Dia wanita tercantik yang pernah Aku lihat, surainya yang seperti bunga matahari, ditambah warna bola matanya yang seperti warna langit biru, benar-benar seperti peri musim panas"

"Gaijin?"

Sai refleks memiringkan wajahnya, menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Yaah, kenapa Kau juga mengatakannya _gaijin_ , itu tidak sopan, dan kalau tidak salah, Ibunya adalah orang Jepang"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Ah, maaf" sesalnya.

"Tapi sungguh, Dia benar-benar cantik, Kau pasti akan jatuh hati ketika pertama kali melihatnya"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendengar Sai, perlu digarisbawahi, pria yang bercerita disampingnya adalah seorang Shimura Sai, setiap makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan akan dikatakannya cantik.

"Ha'i, ha'i"

Sai mendecih pelan.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, kan?"

Sai sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya layaknya wanita yang sedang merajuk.

"Lalu, siapa nama perempuan itu?"

Sai mengendurkan kedua bahunya, perlahan terdengar Ia menghela nafas.

"Sayangnya Aku tidak sempat menanyakannya, dan sepertinya Dia juga sudah pulang kembali ke negaranya"

Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Ah, cinta pada pandangan pertamaku yang berakhir dengan patah hati"

Sasuke melirik raut wajah Sai yang berubah lesu, Ia selalu menganggap Sai suka menghiperbola, tapi bisa dipastikannya kali ini pria disampingnya benar-benar serius dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Haahh .."

Sai kembali menghela nafasnya, perlahan Ia bangkit.

"Kalau Aku berjodoh dengannya, pasti Aku akan bertemu kembali dengannya"

.

.

.

Pesisir Pantai Jepang, Juli 1937

"Letnan"

Sasuke menoleh pada pria yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan pangkat Sersan Mayor. Pria itu memberi penghormatan padanya, yang dibalas oleh Sasuke.

"Lapor, Pleton 15 telah siap untuk berangkat"

Sasuke mengangguk, Ia adalah Komandan untuk Pleton 15 ini, mereka akan memulai perjalanan menuju Tiongkok untuk mempertahankan Manchuria.

Ia menatap matahari yang posisinya hampir diatas kepala.

' _Sebentar lagi akan berangkat'_ batinnya.

"Pastikan seluruhnya sesuai rencana, Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi" ujarnya pada sang bawahan, sang bawahan kembali memberi penghormatan sebelum pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya, oniksnya berusaha mencari sesosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Dua tahun lebih mereka terpisah karena tempat penugasan yang berbeda, sehingga Ia benar-benar senang saat mengetahui Ia akan mendapatkan tempat penugasan yang sama dengan sang sahabat lama.

Letnan Shimura Sai.

Begitulah sang sahabat kini dipanggil, pangkat yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri pelabuhan, tampak beberapa Klasi memasukkan beberapa perlatan kedalam kapal. Di tepi pelabuhan tampak beberapa keluarga yang melepaskan sanak saudara mereka yang akan pergi menuju medan perang.

Ia menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah memeluk seorang pria berpangkat Klasi, mungkin wanita itu adalah Ibunya, Ia bisa melihat sang wanita paruh baya meneteskan airmatanya, seolah berat untuk melepaskan kepergian sang anak yang umurnya terlihat masih sangat belia.

Ia tersenyum getir, Ia kembali teringat saat sang Ibu memeluknya sebelum Ia berangkat ke pelabuhan. Berat memang, saat harus melepaskan kedua putra nya untuk maju kemedan perang diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Oniksnya kembali mencari sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya, namun Ia tak kunjung menemukan pria bersurai hitam tersebut, sampai pada akhirnya oniksnya menangkap sosok wanita bersurai senada dengan bunga matahari.

Angin pantai yang berhembus membuat surai panjangnya seolah menari, jemari mungilnya tampak kesulitan menahan surai keemasannya dari terpaan angin. Dan salah satu tangannya Ia gunakan untuk menahan kimononya agar tidak terangkat karena angin pantai yang kuat.

Sasuke tertegun sesaat, tanpa Ia sadari Ia belum mengedipkan matanya sejak pertama kali sosok sang wanita tertangkap oleh netranya.

Cantik.

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Ia gumamkan.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya yang dirasanya mulai memanas, rasanya Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan sang wanita. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, dan mendapati sang wanita kini tertawa kecil sembari sedikit menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, karena perkataan yang terlontar dari seorang wanita yang usianya tak jauh berbeda darinya yang berdiri disampingnya.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mendengar seperti apa suara yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu, apakah semerdu suara tawanya yang sayup-sayup didengarnya barusan.

Namun rasa sukanya pada sang wanita harus Ia kubur dalam-dalam tatkala oniksnya menangkap sesosok pria bersurai hitam yang tengah berlari kecil kearah sang wanita. Wanita itu tersenyum menatap sang pria, Ia bisa melihat pancaran cinta dari tatapan wanita itu pada sang pria, sang pria kini tampak menangkup wajah sang wanita dengan kedua tangannya, membuat sang wanita memanyunkan bibirnya yang malah membuat sang wanita terlihat sangat menggemaskan, dan sang pria hanya tertawa menatapnya, siapapun yang melihat bisa memastikan bahwa pria bersurai kelam itu adalah kekasih sang wanita, pria yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Shimura Sai.

.

.

.

Desember 1941.

Sasuke membuka kembali oniksnya tatkala mendengar suara senapan yang ditembakkan ke udara, sebagai penghormatan terakhir untuk para prajurit yang mangkat di medan perang.

Beberapa pelayat telah kembali seiring selesainya upacara pemakaman, walau tak ada jasad yang akan dimakamkan disana.

Ia menatap wanita bersurai pirang yang berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya dengan seorang wanita yang menuntunnya. Ia ingin menghampiri wanita itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat salah satu bawahannya memanggilnya.

"Mayor"

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Saya mendapat ini dari salah satu awak Akagi, sepertinya ini milik Mayor Shimura"

Sasuke segera mengambil sebuah buku catatan yang diberikan oleh Suigetsu padanya, Ia menatap buku catatan tersebut, tampaknya lebih baik Ia memberikannya pada istri sahabatnya, namun baru saja Ia ingin memberikan buku tersebut, sosok Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Suigetsu mengamati gerak-gerik sang atasan yang tampak mencari seseorang.

"Mayor? Kau mencari seseorang?"

Sasuke kembali menatap Suigetsu, Ia kemudian perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak" bohongnya singkat.

"Terimakasih karena telah memberikan ini padaku" lanjutnya seraya menunjukkan buku kecil tersebut kehadapan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu mengangguk, Ia pun membungkuk singkat pada sang atasan sebelum berlalu pergi.

Sasuke kembali menatap buku catatan yang ada ditangannya, Ia membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya, dimana salah seorang bawahannya tengah menunggunya dikursi kemudi.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi penumpang, perlahan jemarinya membuka lembar demi lembar catatan yang memuat tulisan sang sahabat disana.

.

 _10 Mei 1941_

 _Astaga, apa yang harus Aku katakan._

 _Aku benar-benar bahagia._

 _Tuhan terimakasih karena memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang Ayah._

 _._

 _5 Agustus 1941_

 _Tak kusangka, Aku kembali ke Kaga, Kapal Induk yang membawaku ke Tiongkok beberapa tahun lalu._

 _Sebenarnya sangat berat meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah hamil seperti saat ini, namun Aku tidak mungkin menolak perintah Laksamana Hatake._

 _Ya Tuhan, kumohon lindungi istri dan anakku._

 _._

 _15 November 1941_

 _Laksamana Hatake memintaku untuk bergabung dengannya di Akagi._

 _Katanya ini akan menjadi misi penting._

 _Sebenarnya sebelum pergi Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, namun tampaknya Aku harus mengurungkan niatku._

 _Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu saat ini, padahal Aku sudah berjanji pada almarhum orangtuamu untuk selalu berada disampingmu._

 _._

 _25 November 1941_

 _Besok Akagi akan berlayar menuju Pearl Harbour, dan tak kusangka Aku bertemu Sasuke hari ini._

 _Sepertinya benar kata Sasuke, Aku seperti prajurit yang baru pertama kali ikut dalam perang._

 _Bahkan sampai saat ini tanganku masih bergetar mengingat misi kami ke Pearl Harbour._

 _._

 _1 Desember 1941_

 _Ini sudah hari ke-6 perjalanan Kami menuju Pearl Harbour, dan sudah bulan ke 8 usia kandungan Naruto._

 _Ah, Aku benar-benar Ayah yang buruk, bahkan sampai sekarang Aku belum memikirkan nama untuk anak Kami kelak._

 _Ah, jika perempuan mungkin akan kuberi nama Yuki, Shimura Yuki terdengar cukup bagus._

 _Tapi sepertinya Aku punya firasat anakku pasti lelaki, karena Ia kelak harus bisa menjaga Ibunya menggantikan ku._

 _Hiroshi, Shimura Hiroshi._

 _Nama itu terdengar bagus, Aku ingin anak lelakiku tumbuh sesuai arti namanya._

 _Dermawan dan murah hati._

 _._

 _6 Desember 1941_

 _Aku menatap jajaran pesawat pembom di Akagi yang siap meluluhlantakkan Pearl Harbour esok pagi._

 _Rasanya Aku kembali teringat kata-kata ku dulu pada Sasuke._

' _Andai Aku terlahir bukan dimasa seperti ini'_

 _Tapi, di masa apapun Aku terlahir, kumohon .._

 _Izinkan Aku tetap bertemu dengan Naruto._

.

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang ditulis oleh seorang Shimura Sai, dimana lembar-lembar selanjutnya hanya menjadi lembaran kertas putih yang kosong.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters belongs to : Mashashi Kishimoto

Story belongs to : Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Captured in Her Eyes**

.

.

 **Suami Idaman**

.

.

.

November, 1936.

Sai melambaikan tangannya pada Shino sesaat setelah Ia turun dari Ukuru, salah satu Kapal Pertahanan Pesisir Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang. Satu tahun lebih bertugas di pesisir pantai Okinawa membuatnya benar-benar merindukan kampung halamannya di Tokyo. Ia mendapati salah satu pengawal Kakeknya yang tampak berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Letnan" hormat sang pria pada dirinya.

Sai mengangguk singkat.

"Letnan, sebelah sini, Saya diperintahkan Laksamana Shimura untuk menjemput Anda"

Sang pria mempersilahkan Sai untuk berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka, pria itu berlari kecil mendahului Sai, menunjukkan jalan untuk sang Letnan Muda.

Sai mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kemudi sesampainya mereka di mobil penjemputan yang telah disiapkan sang Kakek.

"Aku hanya satu tahun setengah tidak pulang, tetapi sudah banyak yang berubah disini" gumam Sai seraya menatap beberapa bangunan yang mereka lewati sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

Sang pria yang sekaligus sebagai supirnya kali ini tersenyum singkat.

"Apa kali ini Anda akan lama berada disini, Letnan?"

Sai memalingkan pandangannya pada sang bawahan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku belum mendapatkan lagi surat penugasan yang baru, setidaknya Aku harus benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu liburku selama 1 minggu kedepan"

Sang pria kembali tersenyum.

"Semoga liburan Anda menyenangkan, Letnan"

.

.

.

Sai yang kini dalam balutan pakaian santainya tampak berjalan pelan keluar dari pekarangan rumah sang Kakek. Tubuhnya terasa amat ringan saat Ia tidak harus mengenakan seragam militernya. Beberapa orang tampak membungkuk singkat padanya, saat tanpa sengaja Ia berpapasan dengan mereka di perjalanannya.

Di ujung jalan Ia melihat seorang wanita tampak sedikit kesusahan membawa beberapa barang bawaannya, refleks Ia berlari kecil menghampiri wanita yang sangat dikenalnya tersebut.

"Ayame-san" panggilnya.

Refleks wanita yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah, Shimura-san"

Sai tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Ayame-san, Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak Aku masih kanak-kanak"

Ayame tersenyum, ya, Ia dulunya bekerja pada keluarga Shimura, menjadi pengasuh Sai sejak Ia masih kecil, seiring usia Sai yang semakin dewasa Ia pun mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya, dan sekarang Ia lebih fokus membantu sang Ayah yang membuka kedai ramen.

Sai melirik barang bawaan Ayame, refleks kedua tangannya mengambil barang tersebut.

"Tidak-tidak, apa yang Kau lakukan? Aku bisa membawanya sendiri" Ayama berusaha menghalangi Sai yang mencoba membawa barang belanjaannya.

"Ayame-san, ini berat, biarkan Aku membantumu" Sai tetap memaksa membawa barang bawaan Ayame.

Ayame hanya tersenyum singkat, membiarkan Sai membawa barang bawaannya. Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan.

"Bukannya kita seharusnya melewati jalan ini?" tanya Sai yang bingung saat Ayame mengambil jalan lain, bukan jalan seperti biasa menuju kedai ramen sang Ayah.

"Beberapa hari kedepan, Kami membuka stand di Festival, kenapa Kau tidak mencoba menikmati hari liburmu dengan mengunjungi festival malam ini"

"Ah .."

Sai terdiam sesaat, Ia lupa dengan festival musim gugur yang diadakan di dekat kuil, festival yang diadakan setiap tahunnya di bulan November.

"Sepertinya liburanku tidak sia-sia kali ini"

.

.

.

Liburan Sai memang benar-benar tidak sia-sia tahun ini.

Siapa sangka, setelah mengantar Ayame dan barang bawaanya, Ia berhasil menemukan kembali sosok gadis yang 3 tahun lalu ditemuinya, saat dirinya sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati festival malam ini. Gadis bersurai senada dengan bunga matahari, dan beriris sebiru langit.

Ia tersenyum, bahkan tampak nyaris tertawa kecil. Mungkin karena terlalu bahagia bisa menemukan kembali gadis yang berhasil merebut hatinya sejak pandangan pertama.

Ia mengamati sang gadis yang tampak seperti mencari seseorang. Gadis itu tampak ragu saat hendak bertanya pada orang-orang disekitarnya, Sai bisa melihat pancaran kesedihan di kedua sapphire nya saat Ia melihat beberapa orang disekitar sang gadis memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

" _Gaijin"_

Samar-samar Sai mendengar kata tersebut keluar dari mulut seorang wanita yang berjalan didekatnya. Ia mendengus pelan, sebegitu rasis kah penduduk negerinya ini?

Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ingin menangis membuat hati kecilnya ikut bersedih.

"Kau tersesat, Nona?"

Refleks tubuh sang gadis menegang, saat tiba-tiba seorang pria dari arah sampingnya menyapanya. Perlahan Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan, menatap pria yang kini berada dihadapannya, refleks Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari sang pria.

"Ah"

Sai terdiam sesaat, melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari gadis yang kini berada dihadapannya. Mungkin ini efek dari perlakukan orang-orang disekelilingnya sedari tadi.

"Jangan takut, Aku tidak menggigit" candanya, berusaha mencairkan suasana disekitar mereka.

Sang gadis masih betah dalam diamnya, dan tanpa mereka sadari kini keduanya telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Sai kini bisa melihat kedua sapphire nya yang mulai tampak berkaca-kaca.

Sai menatap keadaan disekitar mereka, refleks Ia menarik pergelangan tangan sang gadis, membawanya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh sang gadis yang sedikit kaku saat dipaksanya berjalan mengikutinya.

"Jangan takut, Aku bukan orang jahat, Aku hanya membawamu menjauh dari mereka, Aku tahu Kau tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka padamu"

Sang gadis masih betah dalam diamnya, namun kini Sai bisa merasakan tubuh sang gadis tampak lebih rileks saat berjalan mengikutinya. Sai mengernyit sesaat, saat disadarinya sedari tadi sang gadis tidak juga membuka suaranya.

"Ano, Kau bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang?" tanyanya sesaat setelah keduanya berhenti di tepi jembatan kecil.

"Aku bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang, Ibuku orang Jepang" ujar sang gadis seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sai.

"Kau juga mau menyebutku gaijin?" tambahnya lagi, Ia cukup kesal dengan perlakuan orang-orang dari negeri kelahiran sang Ibu, yang selalu menganggapnya alien, hanya karena surai dan warna kedua iris nya yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan penduduk pribumi negeri kelahiran sang Ibu.

Sai tersenyum, senyuman paling tulus yang pernah diberikannya pada seorang wanita.

"Kenapa Aku harus memanggilmu gaijin"

Sang gadis refleks memberi atensi sepenuhnya pada pria dihadapannya.

"Mereka hanya iri karena Kau lebih cantik dari mereka"

Naruto mengerjabkan kedua sapphire nya, menatap tak percaya pria yang baru saja memuji dirinya. Ia melihat senyum tulus di wajah Sai, bisa dipastikannya kata-kata yang baru saja terucap dari kedua bibir sang pria adalah tulus, bukan rayuan gombal semata.

"Apa Kau tidak bangga memiliki surai dan iris yang sama dengan Ayahmu?" lanjut sang pria kembali.

Lagi, Naruto menatap takjub sang pria.

"Kau mengenal orangtuaku?"

Sai mengangguk mantap.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya Nona, Kau putri dari Namikaze Minato, Duta dari Jerman untuk pemantapan Blok Poros, Jerman-Jepang-Italia, bukan?"

Naruto terdiam, berfikir bagaimana bisa pria asing ini mengenal orangtuanya.

"Ah" Sai buru-buru melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Tenang saja, Aku bukan penguntit"

Perlahan Ia berdeham pelan.

"Namaku Shimura Sai, Aku cucu dari Laksamana Shimura Danzo, dulu Aku pernah melihatmu saat pertemuan antara Perwakilan Jerman dengan Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang beberapa tahun lalu, Kau ingat"

Naruto mengerjabkan kedua sapphire nya beberapa kali, Ia mencoba kembali memanggil memori lama tersebut. Tampak kini Ia membuka lebar mulutnya, membentuk huruf O, hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh seorang wanita sepertinya.

Namun tingkahnya tersebut membuat Sai kembali menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Naruto buru-buru mengatupkan kembali kedua bibirnya, perlahan Ia menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, rona tipis pun kini menjalar diwajahnya, Ia terlalu malu kedapatan bertingkah tidak sesuai etika dihadapan pria asing yang baru ditemuinya.

"Namikaze Naruto" ujarnya singkat, mencairkan suasana diantara keduanya.

Sai kembali tersenyum, Ia mengadahkan tangan kanannya, Ia ingat tata cara bagaimana orang Barat saling memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto-chan"

.

.

.

Ayame menatap gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang duduk termenung menatap secangkir ocha ditangannya. Ia menatap sang gadis yang kini mulai tersenyum sembari masih memainkan cangkir ocha nya.

"Nona, sedari tadi Kau terus tersenyum, apa yang membuatmu sebahagia itu"

Ayame terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya Ia tahu betul apa yang membuat majikan barunya ini sebahagia itu. Beberapa minggu lalu Nyonya Kushina meminta dirinya untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi sekaligus sebagai teman untuk Naruto, namun Ia meminta izin agar masih bisa membantu sang Ayah di kedai ramen nya, setidaknya sampai sang Ayah menemukan orang yang dapat membantunya. Dan saat itulah Ia mendapati sang Nona muda bersama dengan seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya masuk kedalam kedai ramen sang Ayah.

"Ah" Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Apa sebegitu kelihatannya?" tanyanya seraya memegang kedua pipinya yag dirasanya mulai memerah.

Ayame tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku sang Nona muda yang terlihat seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Hei, tidak tahukah Ayame, sang Nona memang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta pada seorang pria.

"Apa Aku terlihat begitu menyukainya?" tanyanya lagi.

Ayame tersenyum kecil.

"Dan Aku juga bisa melihat jika _Dia_ juga menyukaimu, Nona"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, ingin rasanya Ia mempercayai perkataan Ayame.

"Tidak mungkin pria seperti Dia menyukai gadis asing sepertiku"

Ayame ikut bersedih melihat perubahan raut wajah sang majikan.

"Saya tahu betul sifat Shimura-san, bukankah Saya pernah mengatakan kalau Saya adalah pengasuhnya saat Dia masih kecil Nona"

Ayame mengelus surai pirang sang majikan yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Dan apa Nona tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Shimura-san ketika bersama dengan Nona? Sudah dipastikan itu ekspresi pria yang sedang jatuh cinta"

Naruto kembali merona, Ia mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang pria bersurai kelam tersebut seminggu yang lalu, dan selama seminggu itu pula sang pria banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengannya, Ia mengantarnya pulang malam itu, dan setibanya Ia di gerbang rumahnya, Ayame telah menunggunya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Shimura Sai sering berkunjung ke kediamannya, mengajaknya berkeliling distrik yang beberapa bulan ini telah menjadi tempat tinggal barunya, membawanya mencicipi makanan yang baru Ia tahu rasanya begitu enak, ramen.

"Nona"

Panggilan Ayame kembali membawa Naruto menuju alam sadarnya, Ia menoleh, menatap wanita didepannya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi saat kemarin Kau mengantarnya saat Ia kembali pergi bertugas?"

Ayame mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nona tidak membiarkanku ikut bersama Nona saat mengantarnya"

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah, Ia kembali teringat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu saat Ia mengantar Sai yang akan kembali pergi bertugas.

.

" _Kali ini Kau mendapatkan penugasan dimana? Apakah sangat jauh?"_

 _Sai menatap gadis bersurai pirang yang kini menatap sendu kearahnya. Ia membenarkan letak topi nya, kemudian merapikan seragam militernya._

" _Aku mendapat tugas di pesisir Teluk Tokyo, tidak jauh, namun Aku belum tahu kapan bisa kembali"_

 _Sang gadis tampak menundukkan kepalanya, terpancar raut kesedihan diwajahnya. Ia baru saja mendapat teman yang menerimanya saat kebanyakan orang lain menganggapnya alien, dan kini orang itu harus pergi meninggalkannya._

" _Hei"_

 _Sai menangkup wajah sang gadis dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa kedua sapphire nya untuk menatap wajahnya._

" _Aku bukan pergi untuk berperang, jadi jangan berekspresi seperti itu"_

 _Sang gadis masih betah dalam diamnya._

" _Aku akan sering mengabarimu, Aku akan rajin mengirimu surat"_

 _Naruto memegang punggung tangan Sai yang masih menangkup wajahnya._

" _Kau janji?"_

 _Pria itu tersenyum._

" _Aku janji"_

 _Dan saat itu Naruto mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, ciuman pertama dengan pria pertama yang berhasil merebut hatinya._

.

.

.

Minggu dan bulan berlalu, momiji yang menguning telah berubah menjadi jingga dan merah, daun-daun beraneka warna tersebut perlahan berguguran seiring bergantinya musim. Dan ini adalah salju pertamanya di negeri sang Ibu.

Naruto bergegas menuju gerbang rumahnya tatkala mendengar suara pegawai pos. Ia berlari tanpa menyadari Ia belum menggunakan alas kakinya. Ibunya dan Ayame bahkan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahnya.

"Namikaze Naruto" ujar sang pegawai pos.

"Ha'i" Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah sumringahnya, yang bahkan membuat sang pegawai pos sedikit merona.

"Surat untuk Anda"

Naruto segera mengambil surat yang diberikan sang pegawai pos padanya, Ia langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya setelah membubuhkan stempel keluarganya di buku tanda terima sang pegawai pos.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya, membuka perlahan amplop surat dari Sai.

.

 _Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Kuharap Kau saat ini sedang tidak kekurangan selimut tebalmu, musim dingin kali ini benar-benar sangat dingin._

 _Bahkan saat ini Aku benar-benar merindukan kuah kaldu hangat dari ramen Paman Teuchi,_

 _Ah, Aku berbohong._

 _Yang paling kurindukan adalah dirimu._

 _Melihat senyumanmu rasanya mengingatkanku dengan musim panas, dan sepertinya Aku harus cukup puas hanya melihat fotomu saat ini._

 _Ah, musim panas._

 _Banyak festival dimusim panas, dan semoga Aku bisa mengajakmu ke festival itu musim panas tahun ini._

 _Naruto, ada yang ingin Aku katakan padamu_

 _ **..**_

 _Ah, sepertinya Aku akan mengatakannya pada saat kita bertemu nanti._

 _Dan Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu saat itu._

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

 _Shimura Sai._

.

Naruto memeluk surat tersebut di dadanya, Ia tersenyum. Perlahan Ia melepaskan surat tersebut dari pelukannya, membawanya ke meja kecil yang terletak dekat meja riasnya. Ia membuka laci, terdapat tumpukan surat dari orang yang sama didalamnya. Perlahan Ia pun meletakkan surat Sai kedalamnya.

Ia mengambil selembar kertas dan pena disudut meja. Ia tersenyum, seraya memikirkan kalimat yang akan ditulisnya untuk Sai kali ini.

.

.

.

April, 1937

Sai kembali.

Ia kembali saat Sakura baru saja bermekaran. Namun wajahnya saat ini tidak secerah musim semi.

Naruto menatap iba Sai yang tengah membawa figura seorang pria, Ia kini berdiri disamping sang Ayah, menghadiri upacara pemakaman salah satu perwira tinggi Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang, Laksamana Shimura Danzo.

Suara senapan yang ditembakkan kelangit menggema, mengantarkan kepergian sang Laksamana.

Beberapa pelayat tampak mencoba menyemangati sang pria, yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Shimura Danzo. Satu persatu dari mereka pun pergi dari area pemakaman.

Minato menarik lengan sang anak, mengajaknya untuk pergi dari area tersebut. Namun sang anak menepis dengan lembut genggaman sang Ayah. Ia menatap sang Ayah, mencoba memberitahu lewat tatapannya, bahwa saat ini Ia belum bisa kembali bersama sang Ayah.

Minato mengangguk pelan, membelai lembut pipi sang anak. Ia kemudian menatap punggung anak gadisnya yang perlahan menjauh, menuju seorang pria bersurai kelam yang kini berdiri sendirian.

"Sai"

Sai mendengar suara lirih gadis yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Sai"

Gadis itu kembali memanggil namanya, bahkan kini Ia merasakan jemari sang gadis mengusap lembut pipinya. Ibu jari sang gadis mengusap pelan lelehan air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir dari kedua iris hitamnya.

Sai menarik sang gadis kedalam pelukannya, Ia membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang gadis. Ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya di punggung sang gadis, memeluknya seerat mungkin.

Naruto mengusap perlahan punggung Sai, membisikkan kalimat penenang untuk sang pria, karena saat dilihatnya Sai menangis, tanpa disadarinya air mata juga ikut mengalir dari kedua sapphire nya.

"Sai, Kau tidak sendiri, masih ada Aku disini" bisiknya lagi.

Sai masih mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang gadis. Ia masih menangis tanpa suara, dan hal itu yang membuat Naruto semakin khawatir.

"Sai" lagi, Naruto memanggil namanya dengan lirih.

Perlahan Sai mengendurkan pelukannya, Ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, mensejajarkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto, membisikkan sang gadis dengan kata-kata yang sedari tadi berada diujung bibirnya.

"Naruto, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan Aku"

.

.

.

Juli, 1937

Musim panas telah tiba, namun bukan festival musim panas yang Naruto kunjungi bersama Sai tahun ini, seperti yang dijanjikan sang pria padanya melalui suratnya musim dingin yang lalu.

Disinilah Ia berada, berdiri di pelabuhan dengan Ayame yang berdiri disampingnya, tengah menunggu kehadiran seorang pria bersurai kelam, ya, hari ini Ia akan melepas kepergian sang pria menuju medan perang.

Naruto memegang kedua pipinya, semalaman Ia mengangis dikamarnya seorang diri.

Sapphire nya menangkap sosok pria yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya, pria yang begitu dikenalnya, yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Sang pria kini telah berdiri dihadapannya, dan sapphire nya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Sai refleks menangkup kedua pipi sang gadis dengan kedua tangannya, membuat bibir sang gadis mengerucut lucu.

"Kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis"

Sang gadis hanya mendengus pelan mendengar ejekan sang pria, sementara Sai hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi gadisnya.

Ayame tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya, perlahan Ia berjalan menjauh, memberi privasi untuk pasangan tersebut.

"Ayolah, sudah berapa kali Aku katakan, jangan menangis, kalau Kau menangis, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin berat pergi meninggalkanmu"

Sai mengusap airmata yang perlahan keluar dari sapphire sang gadis dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau pergi ketempat yang jauh, dan belum tahu kapan akan kembali" ujar sang gadis seraya memegang salah satu tangan sang pria yang masih berada di wajahnya.

Sai tersenyum lembut.

"Aku janji, Aku pasti kembali"

Perlahan kedua tangan Sai meninggalkan wajah Naruto.

"Kau janji?"

Sai mengangguk mantap.

Suasana hening sejenak, tampak sang pria menundukkan wajahnya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya.

"Ah, dan Naruto, ada yang ingin Aku katakan padamu"

Kali ini Sai memegang kedua bahu Naruto. Perlahan Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Naruto, maukah Kau menikah denganku?" ucapnya lirih seraya mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"Aku akan menjadi pria yang pantas untuk menjadi suamimu, menjadi suami yang baik, Aku pria pekerja keras, Aku akan mengabarimu setiap saat dimanapun Aku berada, Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku padamu, Aku akan menjadi pria yang paling romantis saat Kita hanya berdua, Aku tidak akan minum minuman beralkohol, Aku tampan, dan anak-anak Kita kelak akan lahir setampan diriku atau secantik dirimu"

Sai tersenyum mengingat kalimat panjang yang baru saja keluar dari kedua bibirnya, kalimat untuk meyakinkan Naruto kalau Ia cukup pantas untuk menjadi suami sang gadis kelak.

"Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sempurna nantinya, anak-anak Kita pasti sangat lucu dan menggemaskan"

Perlahan ekspresi diwajah Sai berubah, saat melihat Naruto yang hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Um, Naruto" panggilnya pelan.

"Naruto, katakanlah sesuatu, Kau tahu, Aku sedikit gugup saat Kau tidak berkata sepatah kata pun seperti ini, apa ini terlalu cepat?" lanjutnya kembali seraya mengusap lembut pipi kanan sang gadis.

Naruto buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, saat dilihatnya ekspresi khawatir diwajah Sai. Perlahan tangan kirinya menggenggam punggung tangan kanan Sai yang ada diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang, Aku akan menunggumu disini"

Sai tersenyum, perlahan Ia menarik sang gadis kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak sabar mendengar orang-orang akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Shimura-san"

.

.

.

Desember, 1941

"Shimura-san"

Naruto menatap pria bersurai raven yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya.

"Uchiha-san"

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Masuklah" lanjutnya kembali.

Sang pria menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya sebentar disini, ada pertemuan yang harus Aku hadiri setelah ini"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari dalam sakunya.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu, ini peninggalan milik Sai"

Naruto mengambil buku catatan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil saja Aku Sasuke, tidak perlu seformal itu padaku"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, Ia pun membalas senyuman sang pria bersurai raven yang berdiri dihadapannya kini.

"Dan Kau juga bisa memanggilku Naruto mulai sekarang"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Take a deep breath,

It's really hard …

Membuat kisah romansa berlatar PD II, surat dari pos, gaya percintaannya.

Karna lebih mudah menulis romansa dengan setting masa kini, sebab gue anak zaman now (Hahaha)

Semoga tidak bosan dengan alur dan ceritanya.

Untuk chap kedepan dan seterusnya akan masuk Arc SasuFemnaru.

Eum,

Mind to gimme some review guys? I really want to know what do you think about this chapter.

Thank You,

Hatake Aria.


	4. Chapter 4

Characters belongs to : Mashashi Kishimoto

Story belongs to : Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Captured in Her Eyes**

.

.

 **Pria Bermarga Uchiha**

.

.

.

Maret, 1945

Ayame menatap bocah lelaki berusia 4 tahun yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pintu geser ruang utama. Netranya bersibobrok dengan manik kelam sang bocah.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!" Ujarnya seraya berlari kecil menghampiri sang bocah.

Tidak ingin dirinya tertangkap, sang bocah segera berlari kembali, meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya yang bukan lagi tempat persembunyian. Dengan gesitnya Ia berhasil melalui kepungan Ayame, berlari melalui celah tangannya. Ia tahu, jika dirinya tertangkap, Ia akan dipaksa untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya, tidak tahukah sang Bibi bahwa saat ini Ia sama sekali tidak lapar.

"Hiroshi!"

Ayame berteriak, menggelengkan pelan kepalanya seraya berkacak pinggang.

Bukannya segera berhenti, sang bocah malah tertawa kecil sambil terus berlari, hingga akhirnya Ia berlari masuk kedalam kamar sang Ibu.

Hiroshi terpaku didepan pintu, tawanya terhenti seketika, saat manik kelamnya menangkap sosok sang Ibu yang tampak tengah menangis sembari membaca sebuah buku kecil. Ia sering mendapati sang Ibu membaca buku tersebut, dan setiap sang Ibu membacanya, tetesan air mata selalu keluar dari kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru.

"Ibu," panggilnya.

Refleks sang Ibu menghapus airmata yang meleleh dikedua pipinya, buru-buru Ia menutup buku catatan milik sang almarhum suami dan meletakkannya diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

Naruto merapikan kimononya, Ia menarik nafas perlahan, kembali menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya, Ia tak ingin sang anak melihatnya habis menangis.

"Hiroshi."

Sang anak yang disebut namanya berjalan kecil menghampiri sang Ibu.

"Ibu, Kau menangis lagi?" tanyanya seraya mengusap pelan jejak airmata dipipi sang Ibu.

"Ibu merindukan Ayah?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan sang anak, Ia kemudian menangkup wajah sang anak dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa Hiroshi tidak merindukannya?"

Hiroshi terdiam, Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana mungkin Ia merindukan sang Ayah yang bahkan rupanya saja Ia tidak pernah tahu? Mungkin sang Ibu dan Ayame pernah menunjukkan foto sang Ayah padanya, tapi tetap saja, baginya pria difoto tersebut tak lain hanyalah seorang pria asing. Ia tidak pernah mendengar bagaimana suara sang Ayah, melihat senyumnya, karena setiap kali ketika Ia bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil disekitar rumahnya, dan ketika beberapa dari mereka menanyakan tentang Ayahnya, maka hanya satu wajah yang selalu muncul dibenaknya, wajah seorang Pria bermarga Uchiha.

"Pos!"

Hiroshi refleks menjauhkan wajahnya dari keduatangan sang Ibu saat didengarnya suara pegawai pos menggema dari pintu depan.

"Ah!"

Hiroshi berteriak kecil, kemudian berlari meninggalkan sang Ibu.

"Hiro!"

Hiroshi tetap berlari menuju pintu utama, menghiraukan panggilan sang Ibu. Ia menatap Bibi Ayame yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu menyambut sang pegawai pos. Dilihatnya Ayame membubuhkan stempel dibuku Genma, sang pegawai pos yang selalu mengantarkan surat ke kediamannya.

Genma tersenyum kecil menatap Hiroshi yang tampak bahagia melihat surat yang dipegang Ayame.

"Hiro-kun, sampai jumpa lagi ya," pamit Genma sembari mengacak pelan surai hitam Hiroshi.

"Bibi Ayame berikan surat itu padaku," pinta Hiroshi seraya menaikkan kedua tangannya hendak menggapai surat yang ada ditangan Ayame.

Refleks Ayame mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat Hiroshi mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tak dapat menggapai surat tersebut.

"Hiro."

Hiroshi menatap sang Ibu yang baru datang.

"Ibu, Bibi Ayame tidak mau memberikan suratku," adunya pada sang Ibu.

Naruto menatap surat yang ada ditangan Ayame.

"Aku akan memberikannya, setelah Kau menghabiskan makan siangmu!" Perintah Ayame mutlak.

Hiroshi menurunkan kedua bahunya, Ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto berjalan kearah Ayame, meminta Ayame memberikan surat tersebut, tanpa melihat nama pengirim surat tersebut, Ia sudah tahu surat dari siapa itu. Ayame memberikan surat tersebut kepada Naruto.

Hiroshi menatap surat yang kini telah berpindahtangan pada sang Ibu.

"Ibu akan membacakan surat ini untukmu, asal Kau segera menghabiskan makan siangmu."

"Ibu janji?"

"Ibu janji."

Hiro segera menarik tangan kiri Ayame, membawa sang Bibi menuju dapur. Hanya menghabiskan makan siang bukanlah masalah besar baginya, apalagi dengan hadiah sang Ibu akan segera membacakan surat dari sang Paman kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Hiroshi segera berlari menghampiri sang Ibu yang kini tengah duduk di pekarangan belakang kediaman mereka.

"Ibu," panggilnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan sang Ibu.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah putra sematawayangnya, Ia mengelus surai kelam Hiroshi, wajah putranya benar-benar bagai renkarnasi sang suami, Shimura Sai.

"Ibu, Aku sudah selesai makan, sekarang bacakan suratku!"

"Suratmu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ia kemudian tersenyum jahil pada sang anak yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Paman Sasuke pasti menuliskannya untukku, lihatlah ini!"

Hiroshi mengambil surat yang berada disamping sang Ibu, Ia menunjuk nama yang tertera disurat, huruf kanji. Ia memang belum bisa membaca kanji, namun sang Paman pernah mengajarinya menulis namanya dalam huruf kanji, setidaknya Ia hapal bentuk dari tulisan namanya.

"Shimura Hiroshi."

Hiroshi menyebutkan namanya, memang huruf kanji tersebut jika dibaca akan berbunyi 'Shimura Hiroshi'.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, Ia pun segera mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan sang anak, membuka pelan amplop surat tersebut, sekarang tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tidak membacakan surat tersebut.

"Hm, berarti setelah ini Kau harus mulai belajar membaca dan menulis, Ibu tidak mau hanya menjadi juru baca untukmu."

Hiroshi hanya memberikan cengirannya pada sang Ibu, walau fisiknya 100% dari sang Ayah, namun sifatnya hampir 80% adalah warisan genetika sang Ibu.

"Bukannya diakhir surat Paman Sasuke biasanya juga menanyakan kabar Ibu, jadi bisa dikatakan surat ini juga untuk Ibu, jadi tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan disini."

Tanpa disadari Naruto Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, sejak kapan sang anak jadi pintar bernegosiasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Ibu akan segera membacakannya untukmu."

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Naruto segera mengeluarkan 2 lembar kertas dari dalam amplop tersebut. Ia berdeham pelan, sedangkan Hiroshi yang ada dipangkuannya tampak diam dan menatap dengan wajah serius surat yang dipegang sang Ibu.

.

 _Hiroshi,_

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu? Paman harap Kau tidak menyusahkan Ibumu apalagi Bibi Ayame._

 _Apa Kau masih suka melewatkan makan siangmu?_

 _._

Naruto menghentikan bacaanya, Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menatap sang anak yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku janji, Aku tidak akan melewatkan makan siangku lagi!" gumam sang anak seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Hiroshi memegang dagu sang Ibu, membuatnya kembali menatap surat yang ada ditangannya, seolah memberinya kode untuk melanjutkan membaca surat tersebut.

.

 _Saat ini Paman sedang berada ditempat yang sangat jauh dari Jepang,_

 _Sebuah pulau, namanya Sumatera._

 _Paman akan menunjukkan letaknya di peta saat kembali nanti._

 _Tidak ada salju disini, sepertinya musim panas tidak pernah pergi dari negara ini._

 _._

"Ibu."

Naruto melirik sang anak yang memanggilnya, membuatnya menghentikan bacaannya.

"Apa ada negara seperti itu? Bukankah saat ini masih musim dingin?"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Tentu saja ada, ada beberapa negara diluar sana yang tidak pernah turun salju, tidak seperti negara Kita."

Hiroshi mengangguk pelan.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan bacaannya, selanjutnya tertulis cerita singkat Sasuke mengenai tugasnya dinegara tersebut, dan rencana Ia beserta beberapa pasukannya yang akan kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Paman Sasuke akan kembali? Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk, setidaknya begitulah isi dari surat Sasuke kali ini.

"Yatta!"

Hiroshi yang bahagia refleks bangkit dari pangkuan sang Ibu. Ia kemudian melompat kecil dengan kedua tangannya berada diatas.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi sang anak yang tampak sangat bahagia menunggu kedatangan sang Pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak surat terakhir dari Sasuke. Seperti siang-siang sebelumnya, Hiroshi kembali bermain kejar-kejaran saat hendak disuruh makan siang, namun kali ini bukan Bibi Ayame yang mengejarnya, melainkan sang Ibu sendiri.

Naruto berhenti sesaat, Ia mengelap peluh yang muncul di dahinya, Ia selalu tak habis pikir, kenapa Hiroshi selalu saja susah dibujuk untuk makan siang. Apakah semua anak seusia Hiroshi sangat susah untuk dibujuk makan? Lalu jika mereka tidak makan, apa yang akan dibakar tubuh mereka menjadi energi untuk bermain seharian?

"Hiro!"

Teriakannya kembali menggema di lorong rumahnya.

Bukannya berhenti, Hiroshi malah semakin mengencangkan larinya sembari tertawa melihat ekspresi kelelahan sang Ibu, mungkin Ia berfikir kapan lagi Ia bisa bermain seperti ini bersama sang Ibu.

Hiroshi berlari menuju pekarangan depan kediaman mereka, tanpa disadarinya ada seorang pria yang baru masuk dari pagar rumahnya yang tak dikunci.

"Tertangkap!" ujar sang pria seraya mengangkat tubuh Hiroshi.

Hiroshi refleks berteriak seraya menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang kini tengah mengambang diudara, namun teriakannya perlahan berhenti tatkala manik kelamnya menangkan sosok pria yang tengah menggendongnya kini.

"Paman Sasuke!" teriaknya, yang dibalas dengan senyuman diwajah sang paman.

"Hei jagoan, lari dari makan siang lagi?" tanya Sasuke seraya merapatkan tubuh Hiroshi kedalam dekapannya.

Hiroshi hanya memberikan cengirannya pada sang paman.

"Bukankah Paman sudah bilang, jangan pernah melewatkan makan siangmu."

"Aku tidak melewatkannya, Aku hanya menundanya."

"Kau sudah pandai berkelit ternyata,"

"Hiro …"

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti tatkala sapphire-nya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah menggendong putranya.

"Lihat, Kau membuat Ibumu yang cantik jadi terlihat berantakan karena mengejarmu."

Refleks Naruto membenahi kimononya yang mungkin tampak berantakan karena berlarian mengejar Hiroshi, Ia juga mengelap peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Rona merah pun langsung menjalar dipipinya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, Kau sudah kembali?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kapan Paman pulang?"

Atensi Sasuke kini kembali pada bocah lelaki digendongannya.

"Baru saja."

"Kenapa Paman tidak beritahu sebelumnya, Aku dan Ibu bisa menyambut Paman di pelabuhan."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, Ia kemudian mengambil topinya dan mengenakannya dikepala Hiroshi.

"Paman ingin membuat kejutan untuk Hiroshi."

Hiroshi membetulkan posisi topi Sasuke yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interkasi Sasuke dan Hiroshi dihadapannya.

"Sasuke-san, kenapa tidak sekalian ikut makan siang disini?"

Hiroshi mengangguk, meng-iya-kan saran sang Ibu, Ia kembali menatap Paman Sasukenya yang tampak sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran sang Ibu.

"Ayolah Paman, Paman tahukan kalau masakan Ibu sangat enak, lagipula Aku sudah tak sabar mendengarkan kisah bajak laut yang dulu pernah Paman ceritakan padaku."

"Hm, baiklah, sepertinya perut Paman juga sudah lapar karena perjalanan jauh."

Tampak binar bahagia di manik kelam Hirsohi mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Lalu, Ibumu memasak apa hari ini?"

"Sup tomat."

"Sup tomat?"

"Bukannya Paman sangat menyukainya? Karena itu Aku juga belajar menyukainya."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berjalan mengampiri mereka.

"Tampaknya bagi Hiroshi Kau adalah sosok panutannya, Ia sering bercerita kalau saat Ia besar nanti Ia ingin seperti dirimu, sampai-sampai Ia berusaha menyukai makanan yang juga Kau sukai."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Shimura Hiroshi, ayo turun, Kau tidak ingin membuat Paman Sasuke yang baru kembali kelelahan karena menggendongmu kan?"

Hiroshi menggeleng menatap sang Ibu yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya, Ia malah semakin mendekap erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak kelelahan, biar Aku tetap menggendongnya sampai kedalam."

Sesampainya mereka didalam, sosok Ayame telah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Tampaknya begitu mendengar suara Sasuke diluar tadi, Ayame langsung buru-buru menyediakan makanan untuk Sasuke.

Keempatnya duduk dan mulai menikmati makan siang yang dimasak oleh Naruto dan Ayame, makan siang kali ini terasa sangat ramai karena celotehan Hiroshi, juga cerita fiksi dari Sasuke, tentang pelaut miskin pemberani yang berhasil mengalahkan bajak laut.

.

.

.

"Ayahku sangat hebat, Ia berhasil menangkap ikan sebesar ini kemarin malam."

Hiroshi menatap Souchiro yang merentangkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin, menggambarkan besarnya ikan yang berhasil ditangkap sang ayah yang seorang nelayan kemarin malam.

"Tidak mungkin, Kau pasti berbohong, Ayahmu tidak mungkin menangkap ikan sebesar itu," timpal Ayumi dengan pose mencibir.

"Kau hanya berkata seperti itu agar Ayahmu terlihat sangat hebat bukan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Souchiro mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda Ia tidak senang dengan ucapan Ayumi barusan.

"Lalu, Kau pikir apa Ayahmu hebat?"

Ayumi menatap sinis kearah Souchiro.

"Tentu saja, Ayahku pernah menangkap ikan yang bahkan besarnya melebihiku," ujar Ayumi tak kalah antusias, menceritakan salah satu cerita sang ayah yang juga merupakan seorang nelayan.

"Tidak mungkin, Kau juga pasti berbohong." Souchiro tidak ingin terdengar kalah dari Ayumi.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

Ayumi kemudian menatap Hiroshi yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengar dirinya dan Souchiro beradu mulut.

"Lalu, Ayah Hiroshi sendiri bagaimana?"

Souchiro refleks memberikan atensinya pada Hiroshi yang ditanya oleh Ayumi, teman mereka yang satu ini memang paling jarang dan nyaris tidak pernah membicarakan tentang ayahnya pada mereka.

"Ng …"

Hiroshi terdiam sejenak, apa yang harus diceritakannya, sama sekali tidak pernah tergambar seperti apa sosok sang Ayah dalam benaknya. Souchiro dan Ayumi tampak antusias menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari kedua bibirnya.

"Dia selalu pergi dengan kapal yang sangat besar, yang didalamnya bisa sampai ratusan orang, dan mereka selalu pergi ke negara-negara yang jauh."

Hiroshi tampak antusias menceritakan sosok yang refleks muncul dibenaknya, Paman Sasuke nya.

"Apa mereka juga menangkap ikan?"

Hiroshi menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Ayumi.

"Tidak, Dia Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang."

"Hebat," puji Souchiro dengan mata berbinar.

Ketiganya kemudian larut dengan cerita tentang masing-masing Ayah mereka, Ayumi yang tampak tak pernah mau kalah dari Souchiro, dan cerita Hiroshi tentang _Ayahnya_ yang selalu sukses membuat kedua temannya kagum.

"Hei, Ibuku bilang bunga Sakura ditaman sudah mekar, Ibu dan Ayah mengajakku _hanami_ minggu ini," ujar Ayumi mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau benar, Ibu dan kakakku juga bercerita tentang itu kemarin," timpal Souchiro tak kalah antusias.

"Lalu, apa kali ini Kau juga akan pergi bersama Ayahmu melihat bunga Sakura ditaman Hiroshi?"

"Ya, keluargaku dan Ayumi akan pergi melihat bunga Sakura hari minggu besok," lanjut Souchiro menimpali perkataan Ayumi.

Hiroshi menatap Ayumi dan Souchiro secara bergantian. Ia tidak pernah melakukan _hanami_ bersama sang Ibu atau Bibi Ayame, namun sepertinya itu juga bukan ide yang buruk, dan kali ini Ia juga berniat untuk mengajak sang paman ikut dengannya.

"Hm, pasti. Aku dan keluargaku juga akan pergi melihat bunga Sakura minggu ini."

.

.

.

"Ibu, ayo kita pergi melihat Sakura."

Naruto refleks mengalihkan pandangannya dari vas bunganya kepada Hiroshi yang baru saja muncul.

"Ibu, Kau mau kan?" lanjut Hiroshi lagi seraya menarik kimono sang Ibu.

Naruto meletakkan seluruh rangkaian bunganya kedalam vas. Ia kemudian berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang putra.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin melihat sakura? Biasanya tidak pernah," ujarnya seraya mencubit pelan hidung sang anak.

Refleks Hiroshi memegang hidungnya yang terasa sakit, Ia mengelusnya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan efek cubitan sang Ibu.

"Souchiro dan Ayumi bilang bunga sakura ditaman sangat cantik, hari minggu ini mereka akan pergi bersama Ayah dan Ibu mereka."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, saat ini sudah memasuki minggu pertama dibulan April, tampaknya musim semi datang tepat waktu kali ini. Namun Ia cukup tertegun saat Hiroshi meminta untuk melihat bunga sakura, karena di tahun sebelumnya Ia tampak tak menaruh minta pada hal-hal seperti _hanami_.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang Kau mau, kapan Kita akan pergi?"

Tampak perubahan diraut wajah Hiroshi, Ia tampak sedang memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk melihat bunga sakura bersama sang Ibu.

"Hm, tapi rasanya kurang seru jika hanya pergi berdua bersama Ibu," gumamnya kemudian, Hiroshi ingat saat ini Bibi Ayame sedang tidak berada bersama mereka, karena harus merawat Ayahnya yang sedang sakit.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Paman Sasuke? Pasti akan semakin menyenangkan kalau Dia ikut."

Naruto mengacak rambut sang anak.

"Kau tidak boleh mengganggu Paman Sasuke, Dia juga punya banyak pekerjaan."

Hiroshi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu Aku akan menanyakannya apakah Dia sibuk atau tidak hari minggu ini."

Naruto refleks menarik lengan Hiroshi yang hendak pergi.

"Hei Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ketempat Paman Sasuke."

"Kau tidak tahu rumahnya kan?" Naruto mencoba mencegah sang Anak, sebenarnya Ia tahu kediaman Sasuke, pria itu pernah memberitahunya, namun belum pernah sekalipun Ia ataupun Hiroshi berkunjung ke kediamannya.

Hiroshi tampak terdiam sejenak.

"Aku akan meminta Paman Lee mengantarku kesana, Dia pasti tahu."

Hiroshi kembali membalikkan badannya, hendak berlari meninggalkan sang Ibu, namun tangan sang Ibu yang gesit kembali berhasil menahan tubuhnya.

"Hei."

Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hiroshi.

"Paman Lee juga pasti sedang sibuk, jangan mengganggunya juga yah," ujarnya kembali seraya mengelus surai hitam sang anak.

Hiroshi tampak cemberut, Ia benar-benar ingin pergi melihat bunga sakura bersama sang paman tahun ini. Dan tampaknya Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan Hiroshi kali ini, terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang didepan sana. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hiroshi berlari menuju pintu depan, Ia penasaran siapa tamu mereka sore ini.

"Paman Sasuke," ujarnya girang saat mengetahui pria yang kini berdiri didepan rumahnya adalah sang Paman yang sedari tadi ingin ditemuinya.

"Hei jagoan," panggil Sasuke seraya mengangkat tubuh Hiroshi kedalam gendongannya.

Naruto yang berlari kecil mengejar Hiroshi refleks berhenti tatkala sapphire-nya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"Sasuke-san," gumamnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita bersurai pirang didepannya.

"Apa kedatanganku mengganggu?"

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Hiroshi spontan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hiroshi.

"Sebenarnya justru kedatangan Paman sangat diharapkan kali ini," lanjut Hiroshi lagi yang menuai kernyitan didahi Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto berusaha meminta penjelasan.

"Ah, itu …" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua oniks Sasuke, keduatangannya mengapit kimononya.

"Ibu dan Aku akan pergi melihat bunga Sakura minggu ini, apa Paman mau ikut?"

Sasuke kembali menatap bocah lelaki yang digendongnya.

"Ayolah Paman, Paman harus ikut, karena jika hanya Aku dan Ibu yang pergi pasti tidak seru," lanjut Hiroshi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Hiroshi,"panggil Naruto, ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa Ia ingin Hiroshi tidak terlalu menekan Sasuke dengan permintaannya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, sepertinya tak butuh waktu lama untuk memikirkan ajakan Hiroshi.

"Tentu saja, ayo Kita pergi minggu ini."

Dan jawaban Sasuke membuat Hiroshi yang ada digendongannya refleks mengangkat keduatangannya diudara seraya berteriak kecil. Ia terlalu senang memikirkan keseruan hanami bersama sang paman hari minggu ini.

"Dan Paman, Kau juga datang tepat waktu kali ini, ikutlah makan malam dengan kami hari ini, hari ini Ibu memasak enak."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Paman beruntung."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dahulu," ujarnya seraya hendak pamit dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kediaman almarhum sahabatnya itu, dengan Hiroshi yang masih berada didalam gendongannya.

"Aku akan membantu," ujarnya seraya berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Hiroshi juga."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Characters belongs to : Mashashi Kishimoto

Story belongs to : Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Captured in Her Eyes**

.

.

 **Ayah Untuk Hiroshi**

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap figura yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya, foto dirinya dengan seluruh teman satu pletonnya saat masa pelatihan dasar dahulu. Disampingnya berdiri Shimura Sai yang tersenyum seraya merangkul pundaknya. Melihat foto sang sahabat, Ia kembali teringat pada Hiroshi, fisiknya benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sang sahabat, terlebih Hiroshi yang juga mewarisi senyuman Sai. Hiroshi bagaikan reinkarnasi sang sahabat.

Sasuke melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding rumahnya, sepertinya Ia harus segera berangkat. Ia ingat, Ia telah berjanji pada Hiroshi untuk melihat bunga sakura ditaman hari ini.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Sasuke menatap sang Ibu yang membawa selimut baru yang hendak diletakkannya diranjang Sasuke.

"Ibu?"

Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil tersebut segera menoleh, sepertinya Ia bisa membaca ekspresi kaget diwajah anaknya.

"Ibu, sudah Aku katakan, Ibu tidak perlu repot-repot untuk datang kerumahku hanya untuk membereskan rumahku, atau mengantarkan makanan untukku," lanjut Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati sang Ibu, mengambil selimut yang dibawanya, dan segera meletakannya diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa Ibu tidak boleh mengunjungi anak Ibu?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil kearah sang Ibu.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi Ibu tidak harus membawakan makanan untukku, apalagi sampai membersihkan seluruh rumahku."

"Kau hanya mendapat jatah libur sebentar, Ibu tidak ingin Kau menghabiskan waktu liburmu dengan kelelahan hanya karena membereskan rumahmu yang sudah lama tidak ditempati ini."

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu kamarnya, Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, Ia menatap sang Ibu yang hendak memeriksa pakaian kotornya.

"Bahkan laba-laba juga tidak bisa membuat sarangnya dirumah ini, karena selama Aku bertugas, Ibu selalu datang dan membersihkannya."

Sasuke beranjak dari senderannya dan berjalan menghampiri sang Ibu.

"Dan Ibu, tidak ada lagi pakaian kotor, Aku bisa menyucinya sendiri, dan Ibu apa Kau lupa, selama 6 bulan di kamp pelatihan dasar Aku telah terbiasa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, jadi jika hanya menyuci pakaianku sendiri itu masalah kecil."

Mikoto hanya bisa menatap sang anak dengan sedikit kesal karena niat awalnya yang ingin membereskan pakaian sang anak tidak kesampaian.

"Kalau begitu, segeralah menikah, agar Ibu lebih tenang lagi karena sudah ada seorang wanita yang akan mengurusmu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan sang Ibu.

"Kau menolak perjodohan dengan keluarga Hyuga, padahal menurut Ibu Hinata gadis yang baik, dia pasti bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna untukmu."

"Ibu,"

"Tenang, Ibu dan Ayah tidak akan memaksamu jika memang Kau tidak ingin menikah dengan Hinata," Mikoto menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, Ia kembali bangkit dari posisi setangah berdirinya dari sudut lemari pakaian Sasuke.

"Walaupun reaksi Ayahmu seperti itu, sebenarnya Ia bukan marah atau kecewa pada sikapmu yang telah menolak perjodohan dengan keluarga Hyuga, karena pada dasarnya Ia juga ingin melihatmu bahagia, tidak masalah bagi Kami jika wanita yang kelak menjadi istrimu bukanlah berasal dari pilihan Kami, asalkan wanita itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Sasuke menatap wajah sang Ibu yang kembali terdiam.

"Karena Kau satu-satunya putraku yang tersisa, karena itu, Ibu ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Tanpa Mikoto sadari setetes airmata jatuh dari manik kelamnya, Ia kembali mengingat putra sulungnya yang telah gugur dimedan perang.

"Ibu,"

Mikoto segera memberi kode pada Sasuke untuk tidak mendekat kearahnya, Ia pun segera menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Dan terkadang Ibu ingin sekali Kau tidak pergi kegaris depan, karena setiap kali Kau pergi bertugas, Ibu pasti akan selalu cemas menanti kabar darimu."

"Ibu, bukannya Aku selalu mengirimmu surat? Aku pasti akan mengabari Ibu, dan Ayah pasti juga tahu kabarku dari laporan Angkatan Laut kepada Kementerian."

Mikoto menghela nafasnya pelan, menjadi bagian dari militer telah menjadi karir turun menurun keluarga Uchiha. Dan Ia tahu, putranya menjadi bagian dari militer merupakan pilihannya sendiri, pilihan dimana Ia ingin mengabdi untuk negaranya.

"Sudah, lupakanlah," Mikoto tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut lagi.

"Lalu, Kau mau pergi kemana hari ini?" melihat dari gerak gerik sang anak sewaktu Ia datang tadi, Ia tahu Sasuke hendak pergi, dan sepertinya Ia bisa menebak putra bungsunya ini akan pergi menemui siapa.

"Kau ingin pergi mengunjungi wanita itu? Mm, maksud Ibu, kediaman Shimura?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dari sang Ibu.

"Tidak perlu menutupinya, Ibu tahu dari Shisui, bukankah selama bertugas Kau juga sering mengirimkan surat kepadanya?"

Sasuke masih betah dalam diamnya, Ia baru mengetahui kalau Ibunya tahu sampai sejauh ini.

"Dia istri mendiang sahabatmu bukan? Shimura Sai, pria yang ada difoto ini bukan?" lanjut Mikoto kembali seraya menunjuk foto seorang pria yang ada difigura milik Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan Ibu mengetahuinya?"

Mikoto tersenyum, kemudian Ia meletakkan kembali figura yang sempat diambilnya kesamping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Saat Kau menolak perjodohan dengan keluarga Hyuga, ekspresi wajahmu yang mengatakannya, yah katakanlah itu insting seorang Ibu, darisitu Ibu tahu, Kau menolak perjodohan itu karena ada wanita lain yang Kau cintai."

Sasuke menaruh keduatangannya kedalam saku celananya, wajahnya sedikit merona, Ia merasa saat ini dirinya bagaikan seorang remaja yang sedang diintrogasi oleh Ibunya mengenai cinta pertamanya, padahal kenyataannya wanita itu memanglah cinta pertamanya.

"Apa Ibu memberitahu Ayah mengenai ini? Maksudku …"

"Tidak, Ibu hanya mengatakan kalau Kau mungkin telah memiliki wanita lain yang Kau sukai, Ibu tidak mengatakan detil siapa wanita yang Kau sukai itu," Mikoto segera menjawab Sasuke, seakan mengerti apa kalimat selajutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir putra bungsunya tersebut.

Mikoto melirik putranya yang tampak menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kenapa Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Ibu? Apa Kau takut Ibu atau Ayah akan menolaknya karena Dia seorang janda yang memiliki seorang anak, dan terlebih Ia adalah istri mendiang sahabatmu sendiri?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam, Ia seakan terpana dengan kalimat yang baru terlontar dari bibir sang Ibu, Ibunya benar-benar bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"Ibu dan Ayah tidak seperti yang Kau bayangkan, mungkin orang lain akan berfikiran negatif jika Kau memiliki hubungan dengan wanita itu, tapi Ibu tidak peduli, asalkan Kau bahagia bersamanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi kami."

Mikoto ikut terdiam melihat sang anak yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam tanpa berusaha menjawab perkataannya.

"Jadi, apa Kau memang benar-benar mencintai wanita ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang Ibu sepenuhnya yang tampak menjeda kalimatnya.

"Dan apa wanita itu juga mencintaimu sama besarnya seperti Kau mencintainya?"

.

.

.

"Paman, Kau melamun."

Sasuke mengerjabkan kedua oniksnya, Ia segera menatap Hiroshi yang berjalan disampingnya sembari memegang tangannya.

"Tidak," elaknya pada anak kecil disampingnya.

Hiroshi mengerucutkan bibirnya, Ia tahu Pamannya ini sedang berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, coba apa yang baru saja Hiro katakan?" ujinya pada sang Paman.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, seorang bocah 4 tahunan sedang mengujinya.

"Hm," Sasuke memasang pose berfikir, jemari tangannya yang menganggur Ia gunakan untuk memegang ujung dagunya.

"Kau baru mengatakan kalau Souchiro mungkin berbohong ketika Ia bercerita kalau musim dingin lalu Ayahnya bertemu dengan _Yuki Onna_ , benarkan?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi tak percaya diwajah Hiroshi.

"Hei, sudah Paman katakan, Paman mendengar seluruh ceritamu."

"Tapi, tadi Paman terlihat seperti sedang melamun."

"Bukan melamun, tapi berfikir," Sasuke segera mengkoreksi ucapan Hiroshi.

Sementara itu Naruto yang berjalan disamping Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua lelaki beda generasi disampingnya.

"Lebih baik Paman menggendongmu saja, kalau Kau berjalan selambat ini Kita akan lama sampai di tamannya."

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Hiroshi kedalam gendongannya.

"Enak saja, bukan Hiro yang berjalan lambat, tapi Ibu, seharusnya Paman menggendong Ibu, bukan Hiroshi."

Perkataan polos Hiroshi sontak membuat wajah Naruto dan Sasuke merona.

"Hiro …"

Perkataan Naruto langsung terpotong karena teriakan Hiroshi.

"Ah, Kita sudah sampai, lihat, bunga Sakuranya sangat indah bukan"

Naruto menatap pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Benar kata Hiroshi, bunga Sakura ditaman ini benar-benar sangat indah, Ia jadi bersyukur karena mengiyakan ide Hiroshi yang memintanya untuk melihat bunga sakura tahun ini. Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya juga tampaknya terpesona dengan keindahan bunga sakura tersebut, yang dibuktikan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya saat menatap jejeran pohon sakura didepannya.

Ketiganya mengistirahkan diri diatas alas kain yang baru saja dibentangkan oleh Naruto, Hiroshi masih saja menatap takjub jajaran pohon sakura disekelilingnya. Dahulu kata sang Ibu, dipekarangan rumahnya terdapat sebuah pohon Sakura, kakek Danzo yang menanamnya, namun karena usia pohon tersebut yang sudah tua, akhirnya pohon sakura tersebut mati saat usia Hiroshi masih 2 tahun.

"Sayang, bunga sakura seindah ini hanya mekar beberapa minggu saja."

Sasuke mengacak rambut Hiroshi yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kalau begitu, Kita tinggal datang dan melihatnya lagi ditahun depan."

Hiroshi segera menoleh kebelakang, menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi."

Hiroshi menatap Ayumi yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan, refleks Ia segera berdiri dari pangkuan Sasuke. Ia menatap sang Ibu, seolah mengerti arti tatapan sang anak, Naruto perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Hiroshi segera berlari menghampiri Ayumi yang tak lama kemudian Souchiro juga ikut bergabung dengan keduanya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Hiroshi yang tengah bermain bersama teman-temannya. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan keduatangannya dimasing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

"Jangan menjanjikan sesuatu pada Hiroshi, walau itu masih sangat lama, tapi daya ingat anak itu sangat kuat, Dia pasti akan menagihnya."

Sasuke refleks menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang menata makan siang mereka disampingnya.

"Janji? Ah, maksudmu melihat bunga sakura di tahun depan?"

Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, Ia kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Aku bukan hanya memberi janji palsu padanya, yah itu kecuali kalau Kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku lagi ditahun depan."

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, dan hal itupun tak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok, hanya saja …" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

"Hanya saja, Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-san jadi terbebani karena itu, mungkin saja ditahun depan …"

"Sasuke, sudah Kukatakan berkali-kali cukup panggil Aku dengan Sasuke saja, Kau masih saja bersikap formal denganku," ujar Sasuke refleks seraya memegang tangan Naruto.

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang mendadak berubah saat melihat tangan Sasuke yang mengenggam tangannya, saat itu Sasuke tersadar akan tindakannya, dan buru-buru meminta maaf.

"Ah, maaf."

Wanita disampingnya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lagi pula siapa yang mengatakan Aku terbebani, malah sebaliknya, Aku suka menghabiskan waktuku bersama kalian."

Sadar akan ucapannya barusan, Sasuke buru-buru mengklarifikasinya.

"Maksudku, Aku telah lama mengenalmu dan Hiroshi, jadi kalian bukan lagi orang asing bagiku."

Kali ini Sasuke kembali memberanikan diri mengenggam tangan Naruto, seolah ingin meyakinkan wanita bersurai pirang tersebut seluruh perkataannya barusan. Dan kali ini Naruto membiarkannya mengenggam tangannya walau hanya bebera detik, karena setelah itu wanita bersurai pirang tersebut segera menarik tangannya, mengambil sesuatu dari keranjang bekal mereka.

Naruto mengeluarkan kotak bekal berisi onigiri, dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku hanya membuat bekal yang sederhana, kuharap Kau menyukainya."

"Kau tahu, Aku selalu menyukai apapun yang Kau masak," ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil sebuah onigiri dan langsung memakannya.

Rona tipis menghiasi wajah Naruto karena perkataan Sasuke barusan, namun Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rona tersebut dari wajahnya.

Sasuke kembali mengambil onigiri tersebut, sepertinya pria bersurai raven tersebut terlalu fokus pada makanannya sehingga tidak menyadari sedari tadi Naruto menatap dirinya.

Naruto tertawa kecil saat menyadari ada beberapa butir nasi tersisa disudut bibir Sasuke, dimatanya saat ini Sasuke terlihat seperti Hiroshi yang sedang makan.

Sasuke yang sadar refleks menoleh pada Naruto yang masih tertawa menatapnya, wanita itu hanya menunjuk sudut bibirnya dengan jari telunjukknya. Sasuke segera menyentuh sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya, dan benar saja, ada butiran nasi yang tersisa disana. Refleks Sasuke ikut tertawa kecil bersama Naruto, menertawakan tingkahnya.

Tak terasa senja telah tiba saat ketiganya menikmati hari mereka ditaman, memandang bunga sakura yang bermekaran, Hiroshi juga terlihat sangat asik bermain dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku akan menjemput Hiroshi," ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, sembari membereskan kotak bekalnya, memasukkan kembali kedalam keranjang.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hiroshi dengan keduatangannya yang Ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Hiroshi yang masih fokus pada sahabatnya, tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Sudah saatnya pulang jagoan," ujar Sasuke seraya menundukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hiroshi.

"Ah, Paman!"

Refleks Hiroshi menoleh kebelakang, dan langsung mendapatkan senyuman dari sang Paman.

Kedua bocah yang tengah bermain bersama Hiroshi refleks menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Apa Dia yang selalu Kau ceritakan pada Kami Hiro?"

Sasuke menatap jemari Ayumi yang menunjuk kearahnya.

"Hm," angguk Hiroshi seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, Ibumu sudah menunggu, ayo Kita segera pulang."

Sasuke meraih tangan Hiroshi, membantunya berdiri. Samar-samar terdengar juga suara kedua orangtua Souchiro dan Ayumi memanggil, kedua bocah itupun langsung berlari menghampiri orangtua mereka.

Hiroshi melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, perlaha Ia mulai membersihkan bajunya dari debu yang menempel, dan Sasuke membersihkan surai kelamnya dari kelopak bunga sakura yang menempel. Bocah lelaki itu kembali mengambil tangan Sasuke, membiarkan pria itu menggandeng tangannya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hiroshi, keduanya kini berjalan pelan menuju tempat dimana Naruto telah menunggu mereka.

"Hei, apa yang Kau ceritakan tentang Paman pada mereka?"

Hiroshi refleks menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatapnya, perbedaan tinggi keduanya yang begitu ketara membuat dirinya harus menengadahkan kepalanya lebih tinggi.

Hiroshi tersenyum tipis, kemudian Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Souchiro dan Ayumi, mereka selalu membicarakan tentang kehebatan Ayah mereka, sedangkan Aku, Aku tidak tahu seperti apa Ayahku dulu, jadi sebagai gantinya Aku bercerita tentangmu Paman."

Sasuke refleks menghentikan langkahnya, Ia terdiam sejenak. Ia lupa, bahkan sejak didalam kandungan Hiroshi sudah harus kehilangan sang Ayah, jelas, tidak ada satupun kenangan dengan sang Ayah selama hidupnya.

Sasuke mengangkat anak lelaki mendiang sahabatnya ini kedalam gendongannya.

"Bukankah Paman pernah menceritakan tentang Ayahmu, Dia seorang perwira yang hebat, namun Tuhan tampaknya sangat sayang padanya, sehingga Ia harus meninggalkan dunia ini, Ibumu, Hiroshi dan juga Paman lebih dahulu."

Hiroshi terdiam, Ia menatap oniks Sasuke yang kini sejajar dengannya, perlahan bocah lelaki itu mengalungkan keduatangannya keleher Sasuke, membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher sang Paman.

"Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Paman adalah Ayahku."

Sasuke terdiam dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Hiroshi, sekelebat rasa bersalah muncul dibenaknya. Ia senang Hiroshi menginginkan dirinya sebagai sosok Ayah bagi bocah tersebut, namun Ia tidak ingin menghilangkan sosok Sai yang merupakan ayah kandung dari sang bocah. Ia tidak ingin sosok sang sahabat perlahan menghilang dari memori Hiroshi.

.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan perlahan Hiroshi yang tertidur digendongannya keatas ranjang. Ia menatap bocah lelaki yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya sejak dalam gendongannya selama perjalanan mereka pulang kerumah. Perlahan Sasuke mengelus surai kelam Hiroshi, menatap wajahnya yang benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang sahabatnya.

Perlahan Ia menarik kembali tangannya dari surai lembut Hiroshi, oniksnya kini tertuju pada sebuah figura kecil yang ada disudut tempat tidur, sebuah figura yang memuat foto mendiang sahabatnya, ayah kandung sang bocah, Shimura Sai.

Sasuke kembali teringat dengan perkataan Hiroshi ditaman sore tadi, perasaan bersalah kembali merasuki dirinya.

"Maafkan Aku, Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan sosokmu menghilang dari ingatannya," gumamnya pada foto sang sahabat.

Sasuke kembali menatap Hiroshi yang tertidur pulas, sekali lagi dielusnya surai kelam Hiroshi. Perlahan Ia mendekatkan bibirnya, mengecup singkat kening Hiroshi.

Sasuke membetulkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hiroshi, perlahan Ia berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Hiroshi yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menidurkan Hiroshi."

Refleks Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara, disudut ruangan tampak Naruto tengah berdiri dengan secangkir teh ditangannya.

"Aku membuatkanmu secangkir teh."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat sebagai ucapan terimakasih pada Naruto.

"Aku akan meletakkannya diatas meja makan."

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju dapur dengan diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelekanganya. Dengan hati-hati Ia meletakkan teh tersebut diatas meja.

"Duduklah, Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu," lanjutnya lagi sesaat setelah melihat Sasuke yang berdiri disebrang meja.

Naruto kembali kedapur, melihat nasi yang tadi ditanaknya, kemudian Ia beralih mengambil beberapa sayuran untuk dicuci.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Refleks Naruto menoleh kesumber suara, dbelakangnya kini tengah berdiri Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menggulung lengan bajunya, bersiap untuk membantu Naruto.

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak perlu, Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi Aku ingin," jawab Sasuke seraya ikut berjongkok, mengambil sayuran yang sudah dipisahkan Naruto untuk dicuci.

Sasuke mengangkat sayuran tersebut, mencucinya, dan segera memberikannya kembali pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil sayuran yang diberikan Sasuke, dan mulai memotongnya. Keduanya larut dalam diam, hanya suara pisau yang bersinggungan dengan alas kayu menghiasi ruangan.

"Hm, tadi sore apa yang Kau dan Hiroshi bicarakan."

Sasuke refleks menatap Naruto yang masih fokus pada sayuran yang tengah dipotongnya. Tanpa sadar Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menatap Sasuke, perlahan Ia menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayurnya, Ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke barusan.

"Kau berbohong, sepertinya kalian bercerita banyak tadi."

Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat ekspresi diwajah Naruto, tapi apa yang harus dikatakannya, haruskah Ia jujur, karena Ia tahu suasana akan langsung berubah jika Ia menceritakan apa yang tadi dibicarakannya dengan Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi hanya menceritakan tentang cerita sahabatnya."

Naruto kembali kekegiatannya memotong sayuran.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" lagi, Ia masih penasaran dengan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Hiroshi.

Sasuke terdiam, masih berfikir, haruskah Ia mengatakannya pada Naruto.

"Dia bilang, Dia iri melihat teman-temannya memiliki seorang Ayah."

Refleks Naruto menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayurannya, tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau dibiarkan menggantung diudara.

Sasuke menyadari ketengangan yang muncul diantara mereka, sedekat atau selama apapun Ia telah mengenal Naruto, belum pernah sekalipun Ia membahas hal ini dengan wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Naruto, tidak pernahkah Kau berfikir untuk menikah lagi," Sasuke menjeda sejenak kalimatnya.

"Maksudku, tidakkah Kau pernah berikir kalau Hiroshi membutuhkan figur seorang Ayah?"

Naruto meletakkan pisau yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, pembicaraan ini adalah hal yang paling tidak disukainya, mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membahas hal ini dengannya, namun pertanyaan ini bukanlah yang pertama kali terlontar untuknya, Ayame sering menanyakan hal yang serupa padanya. Namun seperti biasa, Ia akan selalu menghindar. Baru saja Ia akan beranjak pergi, namun tangan Sasuke telah mencengkram salah satu pergelangan tangannya, membuat tubuhnya refleks menatap pria bersurai raven tersebut.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang selanjutnya Hiroshi katakan? Dia mengatakan akan lebih menyenangkan jika Aku bisa menjadi sosok Ayahnya."

Kedua sapphire Naruto membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat yang baru terlontar dari kedua bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya perlahan melihat ekspresi terkejut diwajah Naruto, namun jemarinya masih mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto. Mungkin ini saatnya Ia menyampaikan isi hatinya pada wanita yang berada didepannya kini, perlaha Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus kedua sapphire Naruto.

"Tidak bisakah Kau mempertimbangkan Aku untuk mengisi posisi itu?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ditunggu kembali review nya semuanya.

\- Hatake Aria


	6. Chapter 6

Characters belongs to : Mashashi Kishimoto

Story belongs to : Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Captured in Her Eyes**

.

.

 **Hanya Dia Yang Ada Dimatamu**

.

.

Mei, 1945

Sasuke berdiri ditepi teluk Tokyo, kedua tangannya Ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Oniksnya menatap lurus laut yang tenang dengan cahaya jingga yang tampak diujungnya, suara burung camar menambah ketenangan senja saat itu.

Suara deru ombak kecil yang membentur dinding pembatas pantai kembali membawa sang raven keingatannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, dimana Ia dan Sai pertama kali bertugas.

Mengingat wajah sang sahabat, Ia kembali teringat pada Shimura Naruto. Wanita itu tampak enggan menghilangkan marga sang suami yang merupakan sahabat karibnya. Masih jelas di ingatannya kejadian dua hari lalu disaat Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada wanita bersurai pirang tersebut. Tidak tepat juga jika dikatakan 'mengungkapkan perasaan' karena pada kenyataannya Ia hanya 'meminta' pada wanita itu untuk menggantikan posisi Sai sebagai sosok Ayah bagi Hiroshi. Sangat jelas diingatannya ekspresi terkejut diwajah wanita itu, dan bagaimana Naruto perlahan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Wanita itu tidak menjawab, Ia hanya terdiam sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke masih bertahan untuk tidak melepaskan pergelangan tangan Naruto sampai sang wanita memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Dan saat suara tangis Hiroshi yang terdengar dari arah depanlah yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Naruto pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberi jawaban sedikitpun.

Suara deru ombak yang membentur dinding pembatas kembali terdengar, perlahan Sasuke memejamkan kedua oniksnya, pikirannya kembali berkecamuk.

"Sai, apa aku salah kalau aku mencintainya?"

"Apa kau akan marah padaku, kalau aku menginginkannya untuk mencintaiku?"

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kedua oniksnya, Ia tersenyum getir mengingat pertanyaannya pada Sai yang tak akan mungkin terjawab. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menghela nafasnya kasar yang tanpa disadarinya sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Aku sahabat yang buruk ya," lanjutnya lirih.

"Kau memintaku menjaganya, namun aku malah mencintainya dan berniat menggantikan posisimu dihatinya."

Tentu tak akan ada jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang diucapkan Sasuke, hanya suara deburan ombak yang memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

Tes, tes ..

Rintik hujan perlahan turun, Ia menatap langit yang masih tampak cerah. Ia pernah mendengar mitos yang mengatakan jika hujan turun disaat cuaca cerah adalah pertanda buruk.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia merapatkan jaketnya, perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan bibir pantai menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan oniksnya langsung disuguhkan oleh beberapa tumpukan surat yang terletak diatas meja ruang tamu miliknya. Perlahan Ia menyampirkan jasnya yang terkena hujan, menggosok pelan kedua lengan kemejanya yang sedikit basah. Ia berjalan pelan menuju tumpukan surat tersebut, sepertinya sang ibu kembali datang untuk membersihkan kediamannya, dan membawa masuk surat-surat yang ada dikotak pos didepan rumahnya.

Oniksnya menatap fokus tumpukan surat tersebut, jemarinya dengan pelan memilah surat-surat tersebut, hingga sebuah nama pengirim membuat jemarinya berhenti.

Hatake Kakashi,

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi jemarinya langsung mengambil surat tersebut, Ia menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya. Perlahan Sasuke merobek ujung amplop tersebut, mengeluarkan isinya dan membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Ia menumpukan kedua siku lengannya diatas meja, oniksnya menatap kata demi kata yang tertulis di selembar surat tersebut.

Secarik kertas itu hanya memuat pesan singkat dimana ia diminta untuk segera kembali bertugas, dan bergabung dengan sang atasan di Akagi yang akan bertolak menuju lautan pasifik, tampaknya semenjak pengeboman Pearl Harbour 4 tahun yang lalu, hubungan Jepang dan Amerika semakin memanas. Dan kali ini sang Laksamana memintanya untuk bergabung dengannya di garis depan. Berada digaris depan bukanlah sesuatu yang baru bagi Sasuke, lencana dan pangkat yang didapatnya merupakan bukti nyata dari setiap misi yang telah dijalaninya.

Sasuke kembali melipat surat tersebut, Ia kemudian merapikan beberapa surat yang tersisa diatas mejanya. Saat ini Ia belum berniat untuk membaca surat-surat tersebut. Perlahan ia menggeser kursinya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya, diliriknya kembali surat dari Laksamana Hatake. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar.

Masih ada satu hal yang harus diselesaikannya sebelum ia berangkat menuju garis depan. Ia harus menemui Naruto sekali lagi, dan kali ini Ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada wanita itu. Mengatakannya padanya kalau ia benar-benar mencintainya.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pintu utama kediaman Shimura, tanpa disadarinya sudah 20 menit telah berlalu semenjak dirinya memasuki pekarangan kediaman almarhum sahabatnya itu. Dan disinilah ia yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu, mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut dan bertemu dengan Naruto.

Ia menghela nafasnya, ini sudah terlalu malam, dan tak seharusnya ia berada disini.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jasnya, ia bersiap untuk meninggalkan kediaman Naruto sebelum akhirnya indra pendengarannya menangkap suara pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Perlahan sosok Naruto muncul dari balik pintu tersebut, membuat kedua oniks Sasuke melebar sempurna.

Naruto yang berada di lain sisi terdiam sesaat setelah melihat seseorang yang berada dibalik pintunya, niat awalnya yang ingin mengambil mainan Hiroshi yang tertinggal di halaman rumahnya langsung Ia lupakan saat ditatapnya wajah Sasuke. Refleks tangannya kembali mencoba menutup pintu rumahnya, Ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke saat ini, kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dimana pria yang berada dihadapannya kini mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya.

Tidak, Ia belum siap untuk menatap wajah Sasuke saat ini.

Namun belum juga tangannya berhasil menutup pintu rumahnya, tubuhnya telah ditarik oleh Sasuke.

Blam,

Suara pintu yang ditutup paksa terdengar menggema. Refleks kepala Naruto mengarah kebelakang, Ia takut suara pintu yang ditutup paksa oleh Sasuke membangunkan Hiroshi yang sudah tertidur, ataupun membuat Ayame yang berada didapur khawatir.

Sasuke menatap pergelangan tangan Naruto yang digenggamnya.

 _Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali._

"Naruto," lidah Sasuke mendadak kelu saat menatap wajah Naruto yang tertunduk dihadapannya.

Perlahan Ia mengendurkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan langsung saja wanita itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih betah menundukkan wajahnya sembari mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang tadi dicengkram olehnya, sesaat terbesit rasa bersalah pada dirinya, Ia takut kalau tadi Ia terlalu kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangan wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Maaf," lirihnya kemudian.

Naruto perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pria yang kini tengah menatap serius wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, aku mungkin terlalu terburu-buru mengatakannya padamu saat itu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh pada ucapanku saat itu."

Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, ditatapnya kedua sapphire wanita dihadapannya yang tampak mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu, saat ini wanita dihadapannya ini sangat ingin melarikan diri darinya, tapi bolehkah ia bersikap egois saat ini? Ia ingin wanita dihadapannya ini tahu seberapa besar ia menyukainya.

"Naruto,"

Wanita itu masih betah dengan diamnya.

Perlahan jemari Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto dan kemudian turun hingga ke dagunya, Sasuke memegang lembut ujung dagu Naruto, menaikkannya, memaksa kedua sapphire itu untuk menatapnya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecilmu, aku ingin menjadi sosok figur seorang ayah bagi Hiroshi, aku .."

Sasuke terdiam, Ia tersenyum kecut, perlahan ia menarik tangannya dari ujung dagu Naruto. Ia benar-benar seperti orang munafik, menjadikan anak kecil sebagai alasannya, karena ia tahu, alasan terbesarnya bukanlah Hiroshi.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Aku menginginkanmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku telah mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mengenalku,"

Sasuke perlahan menarik tangan Naruto, meletakkannya pada pipinya.

"Aku menginginkanmu dalam hidupku, menemaniku hingga akhir hayatku, aku akan membahagiakanmu dan juga Hiroshi, kita akan membangun keluarga kecil kita, dan kita akan .."

Sasuke seketika menghentikan kalimatnya saat Naruto menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Aku .., aku tidak mungkin menghianati Sai," cicit Naruto, dan kali ini air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya lolos dari kedua sapphire nya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melupakan Sai, dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Hiroshi melupakan siapa ayah kandungnya."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, sepertinya ia terlalu percaya diri bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini menaruh perasaan yang sama padanya, mungkin ia terlalu besar kepala, ia merasa sikap pemalu Naruto saat bersamanya selama ini merupakan bukti kalau wanita itu menaruh rasa padanya, atau setidaknya ada sedikit perasaan untuk dirinya. Namun tampaknya ia salah besar, hanya Shimura Sai yang masih tertangkap di netranya.

"Bukankah wajahku mirip dengan Sai?"

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terbesit dipikiran Sasuke.

"Jawab aku Naruto, bukankan wajahku mirip dengannya? Aku sangat mirip dengan Sai bukan? Kalau begitu, tidak akan sulit bagimu untuk menerimaku bukan?"

Bahkan Sasuke telah rela walaupun ia harus hidup dalam bayang-bayang Sai, asalkan ia bisa bersama Naruto.

Cinta memang gila.

"Kau dan Sai berbeda, kalian berdua berbeda."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu beri aku kesempatan," ujar Sasuke seraya menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kumohon Sasuke, hentikan .." lirih Naruto.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, menulikan pendengarannya, ia ingin egois kali ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Perlahan Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto mendekat, dan bibirnya langsung mengklaim bibir sang wanita. Jika perasaannya lewat kata-kata tak tersampaikan pada sang wanita, maka kali ini lewat ciumannya ia ingin mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

.

.

Sasuke memandang sebuah surat yang terletak diatas meja kerjanya, sebuah surat yang ditulisnya untuk Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, mengambil surat yang sedari tadi dipandangnya. Digenggamnya surat tersebut, kemudian berjalan kearah tas dan koper miliknya. Dua hari telah berlalu sejak pengakuannya pada Naruto, namun hasilnya tak seperti yang dibayangkannya.

Wanita itu mendorong tubuhnya saat ia mencium paksa dirinya, ia telah berfikir sebuah tamparan akan mendarat di pipinya, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Wanita itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya, sembari menangis dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Untuk apa Naruto meminta maaf pada dirinya? Seharusnya ia lah yang meminta maaf pada wanita itu karena telah mencium paksa dirinya, apa Naruto meminta maaf karena ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Sasuke padanya?

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum getir jika kembali mengingat memori tersebut. Ia sadar ini hanya sebuah cinta satu arah, namun apa daya jikalau hatinya tidak pernah mau mengerti.

Hari ini ia harus kembali pada Armadanya, kembali ke garis depan menuju Lautan Fasifik sesuai surat perintah dari Laksamana Hatake. Dengan kondisi Jepang dan Amerika yang tampak semakin memanas saat ini, dirinya yang biasa sangat optimis pun menjadi pesimis kali ini. Entah berapa lama waktu yang harus ia tempuh agar bisa kembali lagi kerumah. Satu bulan? Dua bulan? Satu tahun? Dua tahun? Entahlah, yang pasti dia benar-benar sangat pesimis kali ini. Ingin rasanya ia memarahi dirinya yang berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Tentu saja ia harus kembali, ada kedua orangtuanya yang akan menanti kepulangannya, ada Hiroshi yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri yang siap mendengarkan seluruh ceritanya, dan juga ada juga seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang ia inginkan dapat membalas perasaannya, dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan selamat datang saat ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali di pelabuhan.

Pikirannya kembali pada surat yang ada dalam genggamannya, semalaman ia gunakan untuk menulis sebuah surat sebelum ia pergi untuk Naruto, terdengar seperti sebuah surat perpisahan, tetapi didalamnya ia menuliskan sebuah permintaan maaf pada wanita itu karena telah lancang menerobos zona privasinya, atau karena mencoba untuk membuatnya membalas perasaannya dan menerima dirinya, tetapi yang paling penting, didalam surat tersebut ia menuliskan betapa ia mencintai wanita itu dan awal mula ia jatuh cinta pada wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

Diliriknya jam yang ada diatas meja kerjanya, waktunya berangkat pikirnya kemudian. Ia segera mengangkat tas dan koper miliknya, membawanya kedepan rumahnya, dimana sebuah mobil telah menunggunya. Ia mulai menaruh seluruh barang bawaanya kedalam mobil tersebut, ia menatap Lee yang tengah membantunya menaikkan seluruh barang bawaannya.

Lee mempersilahkannya untuk naik, hari ini Lee yang akan mengantarnya menuju pelabuhan. Suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan pun terdengar, perlahan mobil pun bergerak meninggalkan kediamannya.

Sasuke menatap Lee dari kursi penumpangnya, ia pun kembali menatap surat yang tadinya sempat ditaruhnya didalam saku seragamnya. Ia mengambil surat tersebut, dan mengarahkannya pada Lee.

"Lee, bisa kau berikan surat ini pada Naruto setelah mengantarku?"

Lee melirik surat yang diberikan Sasuke, dan tanpa ragu pria itu mengambil surat tersebut dari tangannya.

"Surat untuk Nyonya Shimura? Baik pak, saya akan memberikannya!"

.

.

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan salam perpisahan pada Lee yang tengah berpamitan di depan pintu rumahnya. Pria itu memberikannya sebuah surat, _"surat dari Mayor Uchiha"_ ujarnya. Naruto mengambilnya, dan pria itu langsung berpamitan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, yaitu memberikan surat Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap nama yang tertulis di ujung amplop surat tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama ia menafan nafasnya saat Lee memberikan surat Sasuke padanya. Ia menutup pintu dan membawa surat tersebut masuk.

Ia berjalan ke pekarangan belakang kediamannya, mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sudut pelataran rumahnya yang menghadap kesebuah kolam ikan.

Perlahan ia membuka amplop tersebut, dan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas didalamnya. Kedua sapphire-nya membaca perlahan kata demi kata yang tertulis didalamnya, dan tanpa disadarinya jemarinya meremat ujung kertas tersebut, dan air mata menetes dari kedua sapphirenya.

Naruto buru-buru menghapus airmata dipipinya tatkala ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang menghampiri dirinya. Ia melirik orang tersebut yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya, yang tak lain adalah Ayame.

"Apa itu surat dari Uchiha-san?"

Naruto mengangguk, meng-iyakan pertanyaan Ayame.

Ayame menundukkan wajahnya, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya bagaikan adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Uchiha-san sangat mencintaimu, aku bisa melihat dari tatapannya dan perlakuannya padamu, apa kau tahu itu?"

Naruto menatap Ayame yang tengah menatapnya. Apa sebegitu jelasnya kah perasaan Sasuke padanya? Apa cuma dirinya yang tidak pernah menyadari hal tersebut? Bahkan sampai Ayame bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada dirinya. Naruto kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu beberapa hari yang lalu bukan?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang, yang disadari oleh Ayame.

Tidak, Ayame sama sekali tidak menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke saat itu, ia hanya penasaran saat Naruto yang pergi kepintu depan namun tak juga kunjung kembali setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, dan karena rasa penasaran dan khawatir itulah Ayame memutuskan untuk pergi kedepan menghampiri Naruto, namun tampaknya ia hampir mengganggu pembicaraan keduanya. Ia datang disaat Sasuke mengucapkan bahwa pria itu mencintai Naruto, karena ia sadar pembicaraan yang saat itu Sasuke dan Naruto lakukan benar-benar pembicaraan pribadi, maka buru-buru ia pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Namun sejak saat itu Naruto tampak enggan membicarakan tentang kedatangan Sasuke, dan Ayame pun tidak berniat untuk menanyakannya.

Namun kali ini, setelah ia melihat Naruto yang menangis setelah membaca surat dari Sasuke yang diberikan oleh Lee tadi, ia pun tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Ia sangat menyayangi Naruto, seperti ia yang juga menyayangi Sai. Dan ia berpikir Sai juga mungkin tidak akan marah jika suatu saat posisinya dihati Naruto sedikit tergeser oleh orang lain, apalagi orang lain tersebut adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya yang pastinya dapat melindungi dan menyayangi keluarganya sama besarnya dengan dirinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali pada Uchiha-san?"

Ayame kembali menodong Naruto dengan pertanyaannya.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Naruto menaikkan kedua kakinya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya diatasnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, aku .."

Ayame kemudian mengusap pelan surai pirang Naruto saat wanita itu tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Saat ini Naruto tampak seperti remaja yang baru saja mengenal cinta.

"Sebenarnya kau juga menyukainya, hanya saja kau takut untuk mengakui hal itu."

Naruto buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya, Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya."

"Aku bukannya mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya, tetapi menyukainya. Mungkin masih butuh waktu bagimu untuk mencintainya, tetapi kau tidak boleh membohongi dirimu dengan mengatakan bahwa kau sama sekali tidak menyukainya."

Ayame menarik perlahan tangannya dari surai Naruto, kemudian mengusap pelan pipi Naruto, menghapus sisa airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menghianati Sai, Ayame-nee."

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa dengan menyukai Uchiha-san itu berarti kau menghianati Sai? Diatas sana mungkin sebenarnya Sai juga ingin melihatmu bahagia, tidak berlarut dalam kesedihan sepeninggalannya, mungkin waktu untuk Sai membahagiakanmu telah berakhir, dan sekarang waktu untuk orang lain yang membahagiakanmu, dan kurasa Uchiha-san adalah orang itu."

Ayame kembali mengelus surai pirang Naruto, sementara wanita bersurai pirang tersebut masih betah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hiroshi juga butuh figur seorang ayah, dan tampaknya ia sangat menyukai Uchiha-san, ia menganggap Uchiha-san seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri."

Perlahan Ayame menangkup kedua pipi Naruto, membawa wajah wanita itu untuk menatapnya.

"Mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk memulai kehidupan baru, beri kesempatan pada Uchiha-san, karena aku tahu sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatimu kau juga menyukai pria itu."

.

.

Naruto menatap Hiroshi yang telah terlelap, diusapnya pelan surai hitam Hirsohi. Bahkan sebelum tidurpun Hiroshi masih sempat menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke padanya, dan bertanya mengapa sang paman tidak berpamitan padanya sebelum dirinya pergi kembali bertugas. Dan Naruto harus terpaksa berbohong pada sang anak, dengan mengatakan bahwa sang paman mendapat panggilan mendadak untuk kembali bertugas.

" _Kapan paman akan kembali lagi? Apa kali ini paman akan pulang lebih cepat?"_

Pertanyaan Hiroshi tadi masih terngiang di telinganya.

" _Ibu tidak tahu kapan paman akan kembali lagi, tapi Ibu juga berharap kalau paman Sasuke segera kembali kesini."_

Itu bukan sebuah kebohongan untuk menenangkan Hiroshi, karena jauh dilubuk hatinya, Naruto juga menginginkan pria itu untuk kembali secepatnya.

Naruto menutup perlahan pintu kamar Hirsohi, dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya.

Ia menatap surat milik Sasuke yang diletakkannya disudut tempat tidurnya, perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya, jemarinya kemudian meraih surat milik Sasuke.

Kata-kata Ayame sore tadi masih terngiang ditelinga Naruto, jemarinya menggenggam surat tersebut, pikirannya pun melayang ke masa-masa dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke. Ia masih enggan untuk meng-iyakan perkataan Ayame yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dirinya juga menyukai pria itu, tidak, itu bukan perasaan suka, ia hanya merasa nyaman bersama dengan Sasuke, pria itu adalah pria kedua selain Sai yang ia biarkan dekat dengannya, pria yang membuat ia merasa aman jika bersamanya.

Ia menyukai setiap interaksi Sasuke dengan Hiroshi, bagaimana pria itu meladeni setiap pertanyaan anaknya, menemani Hiroshi bermain padahal ia tahu saat itu Sasuke baru saja pulang bertugas, pria itu juga selalu menyempatkan untuk menulis surat pada Hiroshi sesibuk apapun dirinya, dan Naruto tahu semua yang dilakukan Sasuke bukan semata-mata untuk menarik perhatiannya, tetapi pria itu benar-benar menyayangi Hiroshi seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum getir, mengapa pria sebaik Sasuke bisa menyukai dirinya. Padahal diluar sana masih banyak gadis yang lebih layak bersanding dengannya.

Naruto kembali membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis didalam surat tersebut, surat yang berisi curahan hati dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, airmata kembali mengalir dari kedua sapphirenya walau Ia telah membacanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Maafkan kelancanganku saat itu,_

 _Maaf jika aku memaksakan kehendakku padamu, memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku,_

 _Maafkan aku juga karena telah menciummu tanpa seizinmu,_

 _Tapi asal kau tahu, semua itu aku lakukan karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

 _Aku ingin kau mengetahui satu hal, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu bahkan jauh sebelum kau mengenalku._

 _Mungkin saat itu kau belum mengenalku,_

 _Musim panas, dipelabuhan sebelum akun dan Sai menuju Tiongkok._

 _Aku melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah kesusahan menahan kimononya agar tidak tertiup angin,_

 _Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah gadis itu sangat cantik,_

 _Bahkan aku sampai lupa untuk berkedip,_

 _Dan saat aku sadar ternyata aku telah jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama._

 _Namun rasa sukaku saat itu harus aku kubur dalam-dalam tatkala aku melihat sosok Sai yang tengah berlari kearahmu._

 _Aku pikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi,_

 _Namun tampaknya takdir berkata lain._

 _Terkadang aku merasa bersalah pada Sai,_

 _Aku bukanlah sahabat yang baik, karena menginginkan miliknya._

 _Aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu,_

 _Aku mencoba untuk menghapus perasaanku padamu,_

 _Namun kau selalu menempati ruang dihatiku,_

 _Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

 _Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan,_

 _Aku akan menunggumu untuk bisa membalas perasaanku,_

 _Dan aku berharap, jika kita bertemu kembali aku bisa mendengar jawabanmu,_

 _Mendengar kalimat bahwa kau juga mencintaiku._

.

.

Juli, 1945

Sasuke berdiri diburitan kapal, menatap langit biru dihadapannya. Dirasakannya angin yang bertiup membelai surai kelamnya. Sudah dua bulan ia berada disini, dan sebulan lalu Laksamana Hatake meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke markas pusat. Ia baru saja membaca laporan dari dua kapal perusak mereka yang berpatroli tak jauh dari Akagi. Tidak ada serangan berarti dari pihak musuh, namun hal itu belum bisa membuat Sasuke tenang.

Dihirupnya udara lautan yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan udara di Tokyo, membuatnya semakin merindukan kampung halamannya. Sesaat wajah Hiroshi dan Naruto muncul dibenaknya. Betapa ia merindukan keduanya, namun jika mengingat saat terakhir kali ia berpisah dengan wanita itu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

Ia sangat mencintai Naruto, namun jika mengingat wanita itu tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaannya membuat hatinya sakit, ternyata seperti ini rasanya patah hati.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Lapor Mayor!"

Suara Suigetsu membuyarkan Sasuke pada lamunannya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Suigetsu menurunkan hormatnya.

"Mayor, kita mendapat surat perintah dari Laksamana Hatake, sebagian pasukan termasuk Mayor Uchiha diminta untuk bertolak ke Hiroshima."

Suigetsu memberikan secarik kertas pada Sasuke.

"Hiroshima ya," gumam Sasuke pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Suigetsu.

"Terimakasih, kau boleh kembali."

Suigetsu memberi hormat sekali lagi, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Suara burung menarik kembali atensi Sasuke untuk menatap langit. Lagit yang tadi cerah perlahan mulai tertutupi awan. Sasuke menatap sekelompok burung laut yang terbang rendah menjauhi lautan menuju ketengah daratan.

Ia menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi badai besar."

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Characters belongs to : Mashashi Kishimoto

Story belongs to : Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Captured in Her Eyes**

.

.

 **Cahaya Dilangit Jingga**

.

.

21 Juli 1945

Sasuke menatap tumpukan berkas pada meja kerjanya, sudah satu minggu lebih ia berada di Hiroshima, kali ini ia diminta untuk menetap di Hiroshima, padahal kondisi dimana Ia diminta untuk meninggalkan Pasifik saat itu tidaklah terlalu bagus. Ia mengambil salah satu laporan yang baru saja diberikan Kapten Suigetsu padanya, didalam laporan tersebut tertulis mengenai kondisi terakhir mengenai perang pasifik. Keadaan semakin sulit dengan banyaknya serangan agresif dari pihak sekutu, walau saat ini mereka sudah dibantu oleh pihak Thailand, namun perbandingan jumlah lawan yang lebih besar pasti menjadi salah satu faktor penyulit.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar, diambilnya lagi laporan dari salah satu kapal perusak milik armada Kekaisaran Jepang, sama seperti laporan yang telah dibacanya sebelumnya, isinya juga tidak terlalu menggembirakan.

Sejak bulan Mei lalu, dimana Jepang menolak memenuhi tuntutan Sekutu untuk menyerah tanpa syarat, ia tahu keadaan akan semakin memanas, karena itulah ia diminta untuk kembali ke Pasifik secepatnya kala itu.

Diliriknya sebuah figura foto berwarna hitam putih yang terletak dimeja kerjanya. Foto seorang wanita dan seorang anak kecil. Ah, betapa ia merindukan keduanya, sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kepergiannya dan ia sama sekali belum pernah memberikan kabar kepada keduanya. Lupakan mengenai pernyataan cintanya yang menyedihkan, kali ini ia akan menuliskan surat untuk keduanya.

Sasuke mengambil selembar kertas dan pena, jemarinya mulai merangkai kata demi kata.

 _Apa kabar?_

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Hiroshi saat ini? Kuharap kalian berdua baik-baik saja._

 _Saat ini aku sedang berada di Hiroshima, sepertinya keadaan terlihat tidak baik saat ini._

 _Sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas, aku harap kalian dapat menjaga kesehatan kalian,_

 _Jangan sampai kalian terkena flu musim panas._

Jemari Sasuke terhenti sesaat, sedikit aneh rasanya jika ia menulis surat seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka sebelumnya.

 _Naruto, sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk kejadian saat itu._

 _Kau bisa melupakannya dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa._

 _Awalnya sedikit aneh bagiku saat hendak menuliskan surat ini padamu,_

 _tapi saat ini aku benar-benar sangat merindukan kalian berdua,_

 _dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengobati rinduku adalah menuliskan surat ini pada kalian._

 _Aku pernah berjanji pada Hiroshi untuk menangkap kumbang di musim panas._

 _Jika aku bisa kembali sebelum musim panas berakhir,_

 _aku akan membawanya untuk pergi menangkap kumbang._

.

.

Juli 1945, New Mexico

"Bagaimana rencana ujicobanya?"

Terlihat 2 orang yang mengenakan jas laboratorium menyerahkan berkas kepada orang tersebut.

Pria berpangkat Letnan Jendral yang bertanya tersebut mengambil berkas yang diserahkan kepadanya, ia membaca judul dari berkas tersebut, Manhattan Engineering District. Proyek Mahattan yang dikembangkan oleh Amerika Serikat dengan bantuan Inggris dan Kanada untuk mengembangkan senjata nuklir pertama.

"Hari ini kita akan menguji coba bom nuklir berbahan dasar plutonium, sedangkan yang menggunakan uranium masih dalam tahap pengembangan."

Terdengar suara sang Letnan Jendral mendecih pelan.

"Kudengar cukup susah untuk membujuk ilmuan pengungsi Yahudi itu untuk bekerjasama dengan kita dalam proyek ini."

Salah satu ilmuan yang berada didalam laboratorium itu menundukkan kepalanya, memang mereka mencoba membujuk salah satu rekan mereka bernama Albert untuk memperingati sang Presiden Amerika tentang bahayanya projek mematikan ini.

"Ini semua demi pembalasan kita terhadap Pearl Harbour juga," ucap sang Letnan Jendral kembali.

"Lapor Jendral!"

Suara seorang Mayor menghentikan permbincangan mereka.

Sang Letnan Jendral menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda sang bawahan untuk menurunkan hormatnya.

"Uji coba akan segera dilaksanakan, Jendral diharap untuk segera berada diruang pantau," sang mayor mengakhiri laporannya.

Sang Letnan Jendral kembali mengangguk, kemudian ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan laboratorium tersebut diikuti sang mayor.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat efek senjata nuklir yang telah kita rancang tersebut."

.

.

Agustus 1945, Jepang

Naruto melihat tanggal yang berada di kalender yang tergantung diruang tamunya.

"Dua Agustus," gumamnya kemudian.

Tap, tap ..

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari kalender. Dan tak berapa lama suara Hiroshi yang memanggilnya terdengar.

"Ibu!"

Naruto segera menoleh kearah sang anak yang telah memeluk kakinya.

"Hm, ada apa?" ujarnya seraya berjongkok perlahan, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak.

Ia menatap Hiroshi yang membawa jaring yang biasa digunakan untuk menangkap serangga.

"Kau mau pergi kemana membawa jaring ini?"

Hiroshi melepasakan pelukannya, kemudian menunjukkan barang bawaannya kehadapan sang ibu.

"Souchiro dan teman-teman mengajakku untuk menangkap kumbang, mereka bilang di hutan dekat bukit banyak kumbang yang besar."

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hiroshi yang tengah bersemangat seperti itu.

"Selain dengan Souchiro, kalian akan pergi dengan siapa lagi?"

Hirsohi menggelengkan kepalanya, yang berarti hanya anak-anak seumuran dengannya lah yang akan pergi.

Naruto langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian wanita bersura pirang itupun berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak, ibu tidak mengizinkanmu pergi, hutan di dekat bukit itu cukup jauh, dan sangat berbahaya jika hanya anak-anak seumuran kalian yang pergi kesana."

Hiroshi refleks mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia tidak menyukai perkataan sang ibu.

"Ibu, ayolah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Hiroshi sudah besar, Hiroshi dan teman-teman bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri."

Naruto menghela nafasnya, Hiroshi bahkan belum genap berusia 5 tahun, tentu saja apapun rengekan Hiroshi ia tetap tidak akan mengizinkan sang anak untuk pergi.

"Tidak boleh, selama tidak ada orang dewasa yang ikut, ibu tidak akan mengizinkannya."

"Tapi, musim panas akan segera berakhir," Hiroshi masih terus merengek.

Ditengah suara rengekan Hiroshi, terdengar samar-samar suara seorang pria memanggil dari arah pintu depan. Hiroshi langsung menghentikan rengekannya, menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

Refleks kedua oniks kelamnya membulat sempurna, ia menjatuhnkan jaring yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan bergegas berlari kerah pintu depan.

"Itu Paman Genma!"

Sekarang Naruto paham kenapa Hiroshi langsung melupakan rencana menangkap kumbangnya ke hutan didekat bukit, itu semua karena suara Shiranui Genma, atau Hiroshi biasa memanggilnya Paman Genma, karena Paman Genma akan selalu datang bersama sebuah surat.

"Paman Genma," sapa Hiroshi sesaat setelah ia membukakan pintu.

Genma tersenyum seraya membungkungkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Hiroshi, kemudian pria itu mulai mengusap surai hitam anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Hai Hiroshi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hiroshi tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan paman? Paman jangan sampai terkena flu musim panas."

Genma tertawa mendengar ucapan Hiroshi yang terdengar seperti nasihat. Pria itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya sesaat setelah sosok Naruto muncul dihadapannya.

"Ah, selamat siang Shimura-san."

Naruto membungkuk singkat, kemudian membalas sapaan Genma.

"Paman, apa ada surat untukku hari ini? Apa surat itu dari Paman Sasuke?"

Genma mengangguk singkat menanggapi cecaran pertanyaan Hiroshi, ia merogoh tas nya untuk mengambil surat yang sudah disisihkannya.

"Shimura-san, ini surat untuk anda," ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah surat pada Naruto.

Hiroshi hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Paman Genma yang memberikan surat kepada sang Ibu.

"Jadi itu bukan surat untukku? Itu bukan surat dari Paman Sasuke?"

Genma buru-buru melambaikan tangannya saat melihat wajah sedih Hiroshi.

"Tidak-tidak, itu surat dari Paman Sasuke, dia menuliskan nama ibumu, mungkin Hiroshi bisa meminta ibumu untuk membacakannya untukmu," jelas Genma.

Hiroshi masih menatap Genma dengan tatapan heran, biasanya sang paman akan mengirimkan surat atas namanya. Akhirnya Hiroshi mengangguk pelan, yang penting Paman Sasuke nya masih mengirimkan surat.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarkan surat ini Shiranui-san," ujar Naruto seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Itu sudah tugasku, tidak perlu berterimakasih," ujar Genma seraya mengangguk pelan.

Pria itupun berpamitan dengan keduanya.

Hirsohi menggenggam jemari Naruto, refleks wanita itu menatap sang anak.

"Ibu aku tidak jadi pergi menangkap kumbang, sebagai gantinya ayo kita membaca surat dari Paman Sasuke, aku benar-benar merindukan Paman."

.

.

Naruto membetulkan posisi Hiroshi yang duduk dipangkuannya, keduanya saat ini sedang duduk dipelataran belakang kediaman mereka. Suara gemericik air kolam ikan didepan mereka dan semilir angin membuat udara musim panas terasa sedikit lebih sejuk. Perlahan Naruto mengambil surat yang tadi diberikan Genma padanya, sejujurnya ia sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mengirimnya sebuah surat.

Masih segar diingatannya isi surat terakhir yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya, dan selama beberapa bulan ini juga ia selalu mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana perasaannya pada pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Ibu, cepat buka surat dari paman!" perintah Hiroshi yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis pada sang anak, kemudian ia merobek pelan ujung amplop tersebut, mengeluarkan selembar kertas didalamnya.

Ia membaca perlahan isi surat Sasuke, dan Hiroshi terlihat sangat antusias mendengarnya, sampai sebuah kalimat membuat ia menghentikan bacaannya.

 _Naruto, sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk kejadian saat itu._

 _Kau bisa melupakannya dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa._

Menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Tentu saja tidak semudah itu, disaat ia mulai ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri, Sasuke malah menyuruhnya untuk melupakannya.

Bagaimana kalau ia katakan ia ingin membalas perasaan pria itu padanya, mungkin waktu sebulan atau dua bulan belumlah cukup bagi Naruto untuk menata perasaannya pada pria itu, bukankah dulu pria itu mengatakan ia akan menunggu sampai dirinya bisa benar-benar mencintainya?

"Ibu," suara Hiroshi yang sembari menarik bajunya membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ibu, kenapa berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan membaca surat paman."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia melanjutkan membaca surat Sasuke.

.

 _aku akan membawanya untuk pergi menangkap kumbang._

Naruto menutup kembali surat tersebut, Ia menatap Hiroshi yang tampak menerawang jauh kedepan.

"Musim panas tinggal sebentar lagi, apa paman bisa pulang sebelum musim panas berakhir?"

Naruto meletakkan surat tersebut, kemudian ia membetulkan posisi Hiroshi yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Paman pasti akan segera kembali, kita harus mendoakan agar dia cepat kembali."

Hiroshi memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap sang Ibu.

"Ibu, bolehkan aku memanggil paman dengan sebutan ayah?"

Kedua sapphire Naruto melebar sempurna sesaat setelah mendengar permintaan Hiroshi.

"Tidak boleh ya?"

Hiroshi yang seolah dapat membaca pikiran sang Ibu melalui ekspresi wajahnya perlahan memalingkan tubuhnya dari sang ibu.

"Aku sangat menyukai paman, dan akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita bisa tinggal bersama dengan paman. Apa ibu tidak menyukai paman?" lanjut Hiroshi kembali, namun saat ini ia mengatakannya tidak sambil menatap sang ibu.

Naruto menatap Hiroshi yang tengah memainkan ujung bajunya, perlahan ia mengusap surai hitam sang anak.

"Kau sangat menyukai Paman Sasuke?"

Hiroshi mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?"

Naruto menyandarkan dagunya pada kepala Hiroshi, ia memeluk sang anak dengan erat, membuat Hiroshi sedikit menaikkan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi sang ibu.

Sesaat, seluruh memorinya bersama Sasuke selama ini muncul dibenaknya. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam ingatannya ia bersedih saat bersama pria itu, ia kembali teringat beberapa kejadian dimana pria itu berhasil membuat wajahnya merona, apakah selama ini tanpa disadarinya ia telah menyukai pria itu?

"Ibu?"

Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih pada Hiroshi yang telah membukakan pikirannya, membuatnya akhirnya sadar.

"Ah, ibu juga menyukai Paman Sasuke."

.

.

6 Agustus 1945

Amerika Serikat menjatuhkan Little Boy di Hiroshima, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah senjata nuklir dipergunakan dalam perang. Awan jamur raksasa menghiasi langit Hiroshima, puluhan ribu orang baik tentara maupun warga sipil tewas seketika akibat serangan bom atom berbahan dasar uranium tersebut.

Presiden Amerika Serikat meminta Kekaisaran Jepang untuk menyerahkan diri sekaligus memberi peringatan akan bertambahnya serangan dari mereka.

"Kalian akan melihat hujan reruntuhan dari udara yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya di muka bumi."

Sebuah ancaman yang sangat mengerikan. Mungkin bagi Amerika, ini adalah pembalasan dendam mereka yang manis.

Berita mengenai serangan di Hiroshima langsung menyebar luas keseluruh Jepang, dan seluruh kota-kota penting masuk dalam zona siaga satu.

Keadaan panik menyebar diseluruh negri, para penduduk di kota-kota penting segera diungsikan ketempat yang lebih aman, terlebih setelah ancaman yang diberikan oleh pihak Amerika kepada Jepang. Terdengar suara isak tangis ditempat pengungsian, setelah mendengar kabar mengenai luluh lantaknya Hiroshima akibat serangan bom nuklir tersebut. Menangisi sanak saudara mereka yang mungkin menjadi korban dari ledakan maha dahsyat itu.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hiroshi, mengabaikan Hiroshi yang sedari tadi mencoba memanggilnya.

"Ibu."

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia malah semakin kuat memeluk sang putra, air matanya sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti mengalir, sementara bibirnya tak hentinya memanjatkan doa. Mendoakan agar pria itu selamat, agar pria itu bisa kembali, pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

3 Agustus 1945,

Tiga hari sebelum Little Boy mendarat di Hiroshima.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?"

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu yang tengah mengecek laporan yang diberikan bawahannya.

"Semuanya sudah siap pak, dan sepertinya keadaan di Pasifik tidak terlalu bagus, walau kita berhasil membuat angka korban dari pihak musuh semakin meningkat, namun serangan mereka juga semakin agresif. Saat ini tentara Sekutu semakin masuk kedalam wilayah Jepang."

Sasuke mengangguk, mendengar laporan Suigetsu.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa laporan yang ada dimejanya, ia membaca salinan laporan yang diberikan kepada Kementrian Angkatan Darat. Dari laporan tersebut tercatat kondisi perekonomian Jepang yang semakin memburuk, kelangkaan bahan mentah, ketiadaan kapal nelayan yang membuat hasil tangkapan ikan menurun drastis akibat Perang Pasifik yang berkepanjangan ini.

Sasuke kembali menatap telegram berisi surat perintah padanya sehari yang lalu.

"Lalu, kapan kita akan berangkat ke Kokura?" lanjut Sasuke menatap Suigetsu.

"Kita diperintahkan untuk berangkat ke Kokura saat ini juga pak!"

"Baiklah, kita segera berangkat."

.

.

7 Agustus 1945, Kokura

Sasuke membaca laporan mengenai bom di Hiroshima, tangannya gemetar sembari meremas selembar kertas tersebut. Puluhan ribu orang tercatat tewas seketika dihari yang sama setelah kejadian serangan bom tersebut.

"Sial."

Umpatnya sembari memukul meja kerjanya.

Pihak sekutu benar-benar berhasil membuat Jepang semakin tersudut, 16 jam telah berlalu sejak ultimatum yang diberikan oleh Amerika kepada Jepang untuk menyerah. Namun sampai saat ini juga berita tentang penyerahan Jepang belum terdengar.

Beberapa kota besar saat ini sedang siaga satu, termasuk Kokura, dimana ia saat ini bertugas. Ancaman mereka untuk kembali dengan serangan bom atomnya kembali mengusik pikiran Sasuke. Kokura bisa jadi target yang empuk, mengingat salah satu pabrik amunisi terbesar di Jepang berada dikota ini.

Sasuke segera bergegas keluar dari ruang kerjanya, begitu mendengar panggilan salah satu bawahannya dari luar. Sepertinya rapat penting yang tadi direncakan akan segera dimulai.

.

.

8 Agustus 1945, Amerika

"Tampaknya Jepang masih berkeras untuk tidak menyerah juga."

Seorang pria berpangkat Mayor menatap sang Letnan Jendral yang tengah menyeringai.

"Serangan kita dua hari yang lalu tampaknya tidak juga membuat mereka takut, padahal Presiden sudah mengancam mereka, namun mereka tidak juga gentar."

Sang bawahan mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan sang atasan.

"Bagaimana pemantauan cuaca di Kokura dan Nagasaki?"

"Menurut laporan dari angkatan udara, cuaca di 2 kota tersebut tidak baik, sepertinya kita akan melakukan serangan lebih cepat dari rencana semula."

Sang Jendral mengangguk.

"Jadwal penyerangan Kokura dan Nagasaki akan dimajukan menjadi besok, awak Sweeny pengangkut Fat Man telah dipersiapkan dengan target utama kita adalah Kota Kokura, dan target kedua adalah Nagasaki."

"Lakukan sesuai rencana, tidak boleh ada kesalah dalam misi besok."

"Baik Jendral!"

.

.

9 Agustus 1945,

Sebuah kesalah yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi, hanya sebuah kesalah kecil namun memberi efek yang sangat besar. Awak pesawat telah diberitahu sebelumnya mengenai pompa bahan bakar yang tidak aktif, namun masih tetap menggunakan pesawat tersebut.

Dilain pihak, sebuah parik baja terbesar di Kokura sengaja membakar tar batu bara mereka untuk menghasilkan awan hitam, seolah tahu akan tujuan misil hari ini. Saat ini 70 persen wilayah Kokura terselimuti awan hitam, sehingga mengaburkan titik acuan bom.

Seusai melakukan tiga penerbangan pengeboman di atas kota Kokura dengan bahan bakar rendah akibat kegagalan pompa, awak pesawat amerika terbang ke target kedua, Nagasaki.

Kokura selamat dari target serangan misil hari ini, namun tidak dengan Nagasaki.

.

.

14 Agustus 1945,

Sang Kaisar akhirnya menyerah, ia tidak ingin bertambah lagi jumlah korban yang tak bersalah. Ia mengumumkan penyerahan dirinya yang disiarkan diseluruh Jepang. Walau terdapat beberapa pemberontakan kecil dari kaum militeris yang menolak menyerah, namun kalimat sang kaisar akhirnya mampu meredamnya.

"Saat ini musuh telah memiliki senjata baru dan mengerikan yang mampu melenyapkan nyawa orang-orang tak bersalah dan menimbulkan kerusakan tak ternilai. Bila kita terus melawan, bukan saja bangsa Jepang yang akan runtuh dan musnah, seluruh peradaban umat manusia juga akan musnah."

Dan jika mengingat kembali kejadi di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki saat itu, maka mungkin saja jika perang ini terus terjadi, seluruh peradaban umat manusia pasti akan musnah.

.

.

September 1945,

Waktu sudah memasuki pertengahan September, keadaan perlahan mulai pulih pasca ledakan maha dahsyat yang meluluhlantakkan Hiroshima dan Nagasaki saat itu. Sejak pemberitaan penyerahan diri Kaisar terhadap Sekutu Agustus lalu, para penduduk yang mengungsi berangsur kembali ke kediaman mereka.

Tampak Ayame yang sedang membantu Naruto di dapur, ia mengambil sayur yang hendak dicucinya, sementara Naruto tampak sedang mengiris bawang.

"Ah," jerit Naruto yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Ayame.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanyanya sesaat setelah Ayame berdiri disamping Naruto.

Ayame bisa melihat darah segar yang mengalir dari jari telunjuk Naruto, tampaknya wanita itu tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya.

"Maaf, aku hanya kurang hati-hati."

Naruto segera berjalan mengambil selembar kain untuk menutup lukanya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Ayame saat melihat airmata yang meleleh dipipi Naruto.

Refleks Naruto mengelap airmata dipipinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ah tidak, ini karena aroma bawangnya terlalu menusuk."

"Kau berbohong," sanggah Ayame yang mengetahui kebohongan Naruto.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Uchiha-san?"

Tampaknya tebakan Ayame benar tatkala dilihatnya ekspresi pada wajah Naruto berubah.

Kali ini Naruto tidak berusaha menahan airmatanya, ia biarkan tangisnya pecah didepan Ayame.

"Sampai saat ini belum ada kabar apapun mengenai dia, surat terkahir yang aku terima mengatakan ia sedang berada di Hiroshima."

Ayame refleks memeluk Naruto, berusaha menenangkan wanita bersurai pirang itu.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya berdoa, berdoa agar dia selamat, dan dia .."

"Ibu!"

Suara teriakan Hiroshi memotong kalimat Ayame, dan refleks membuat wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ibu, ada Paman Lee didepan, ayo cepat, katanya dia ada pesan penting."

Hiroshi segera menarik sang Ibu, yang membuat Naruto terpaksa berjalan cepat mengikuti ritme sang anak. Ia kemudian menghapus bekas airmatanya.

"Ah Nyonya Shimura!"

Panggil Lee sesaat setelah Naruto tiba didepan pintu.

Naruto menatap Lee yang tampak tengah mengatur nafasnya, tampaknya pria itu terburu-buru datang ke kediamannya.

"Lee-san, kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, masuklah dahulu, aku akan membawa segelas air untukmu."

Lee melambaikan tangannya, menolak tawaran Naruto. Ia akui ia memang kelelahan setelah berlari dari Kediaman Uchiha, dan langsung kemari. Namun setelah mendapatkan telegram pagi tadi Ia langsung pergi untuk memberitahukan sebuah kabar.

"Tidak perlu Nyonya Shimura, aku hanya sebentar disini, aku hanya ingin memberitahu .."

Kalimat Lee terputus, tampaknya ia masih cukup lelah, ia kembali mengatur nafasnya.

"Mayor Uchiha selamat, dan mereka dalam perjalan pulang ke Tokyo, kapalnya akan tiba besok."

Naruto refleks berlutut, ia kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, airmata tak hentinya mengalir dari kedua sapphire nya. Walau terdengar lirih, sayup-sayup terdengar ia mengucapkan syukur.

"Sykurlah, sykurlah .."

.

.

Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya kembali di kampung halamannya. Beberapa awak klasi memberikan hormat padanya yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan. Ia mengapit topinya di lengan kirinya, oniksnya menatap langit sore yang berwarna jingga.

Perang telah berakhir,

Ia bahkan masih tidak bisa percaya ia masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini, jika kembali mengingat kejadian bulan lalu. Walau tidak seperti Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, keadaan di Kokura saat itu juga bisa dibilang tidak terlalu baik, apalagi mengingat kota itu hampir menjadi target misil Amerika.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu. Oniksnya kembali menatap area disekelilingnya. Tampak beberapa prajurit yang kembali bersama dengannya tengah dijemput oleh keluarga mereka.

Kemarin ia mengirimkan telegram dari markas mereka di Kokura, berisi mengenai keadaanya saat ini untuk disampaikan kepada Ibunya dan juga Naruto. Mereka pasti khawatir dengan keadaannya pasca bom bulan lalu.

Ia kembali berjalan melewati kerumuman orang disekitarnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan Lee yang sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya sore ini di pelabuhan, sampai sebuah suara membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Paman!"

Sebuah teriakan anak kecil, Sasuke segera memutar tubuhnya mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Paman," panggil suara itu lagi.

Dan kali ini Sasuke berhasil melacak sumber suara tersebut.

"Paman, disini."

Sasuke melihat Hiroshi yang melambaikan tangannya padanya, dibelakang Hiroshi tampak Naruto yang berdiri memegang pundak Hiroshi.

Ia berjalan pelan mengahampiri keduanya, semakin dekat ia berjalan, semakin jelaslah wajah keduanya.

Hiroshi berlari mengejar sang paman, dan langsung menghadiahi sang paman dengan pelukannya walau ia hanya bisa memeluk sang paman sampai sebatas kakinya.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menunduk untuk menggapai Hiroshi, namun diurungkannya saat ia melihat Naruto yang juga berlari kearahnya. Wanita itu juga tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluknya, dan membenamkan wajahnya didadanya. Terdengar suara tangis dari bibirnya.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat dirasanya Sasuke yang masih membeku ditempat, sepertinya pria itu masih terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka. Namun Naruto tidak peduli, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan kedua sapphire nya yang seolah berkhianat terus mengeluarkan airmata, padahal ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis dihadapan pria ini.

Sasuke perlahan mengangkat tangannya, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap surai pirang Naruto, mencoba untuk menghentikan tangis wanita itu, namun Naruto malah semakin erat memeluknya, seolah takut kehilangan dirinya.

Sasuke mengeratkan keduatangannya dipunggung Naruto, membalas pelukan sang wanita. Perlahan ia benamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Naruto, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang sangat disukai dan dirindukannya.

Wanita itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, namun Sasuke tahu walau tanpa sepatahkatapun wanita itu akhirnya membalas perasaannya. Perasaannya yang dikiranya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan akhirnya terbalaskan.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Naruto, dan berbisik,

"Aku pulang."

.

.

Naruto perlahan menghentikan tangisnya, walau masih jelas terdengar isakan dari bibirnya, ia akhirnya bisa membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Selamat datang."

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang masih menunggu update fic ini.

Mungkin aku harus menambahkan Wikipedia sebagai source juga, karena aku banyak mengambil referensi dari situs itu.

Juga dari beberapa novel ber-genre perang yang pernah aku baca seperti A Farewell to Arms karyanya Ernest Hemingway. Dan termasuk pengalam pribadi di Kamp Pelatihan Militer Ridam Jaya selama satu bulan setengah ternyata bermanfaat juga.

Kalau ingat pengeboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, aku jadi teringat waktu liburanku di Jepang Agustus tahun lalu, tampaknya setiap tahunnya selalu diputar kejadian pengeboman di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki di TV Nasional, dan saat aku menontonnya di Hotel kala itu, cuma satu kalimat dipikiranku, "Itu mengerikan!"

Agak sedikit belajar sejarah yah di chapter ini, semoga tidak bosan.

Alright, aku sadar akan banyak yang protes dengan ending fic ini yang dianggap terlalu singkat atau apalah, tapi serius, cukup susah membuat fic berlatar sejarah nyata seperti ini.

Walau aku nggak sempat membalas semua review teman-teman pembaca, tapi aku sangat mengharapkan komentar nya akan fic ini.

Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih buat semuanya.

~ Hatake Aria


End file.
